Six!
by Rubytronix
Summary: Set just after Series 5. Abby and Connor are trying to rebuild their relationship. Jess and Becker aren't a couple- yet! More couples- more romance- more humour- more angst. Just a fluffy, angsty and hopefully interesting insight into the lives and interactions between individuals, and...the Six!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_Set just after series 5 and New Dawn. Jess and Becker aren't together- yet. Short chapter- setting the scene…Please enjoy!_

**Six!**

**Chapter One**- An Anomaly

Abby and Connor were in the menagerie with Rex, Sid and Nancy. They always tried to find a spare hour or two to spend with the little animals every few days, and played with them and petted them and just generally spent time together enjoying their pets and each other's company. They savoured precious moments like this after everything that had happened.

Abby was so thankful that all the sneaking around behind Connor's back- breaking into his lab and conspiring with Matt over New Dawn hadn't meant the end of her relationship with him, as she once feared. It had been for his own good of course, but she was still relieved when he saw it that way too in the end and forgave her, even though they weren't quite back together in every sense of the word as yet. They still had their bridges to build and trust to regain. They were working hard on it though- it was something they both wanted very much.

Connor, in turn, was overjoyed that Abby remained by his side- even after the way he'd treated her. He'd been so sure he was right- that Philip Burton was right, and he'd even made Abby cry... Abby! The strong woman who never cried except over her beloved animals! He'd watched as her lips had trembled and her eyes had flooded with tears, but he'd still taken Philip's words before hers! He looked over at her now, tickling Nancy's stomach and felt a rush of love and tenderness for her that he hadn't felt possible. They caught each other's gaze and just couldn't seem to break away, and this time Abby's eyes filled with tears because of her tender feelings for him.

Matt watched the little scene on the CCTV monitor and smiled to himself. They looked just like a happy little family, he thought. He was really pleased that after all the unpleasantness of New Dawn, they'd been able to set aside their differences and come together stronger after everything they'd been through. Although Connor had exasperated him at times, he really liked the pair of them and was glad it had all turned out so well for them.

Suddenly the sound of an anomaly alert roared out, and Matt turned aside to rush off to the ADD. Abby and Connor looked up towards the sound as the alarm rang out and then quickly ushered the small creatures back into their containment quarters, and ran off to find out what was happening.

As they approached the ADD, jogging to arrive on time, Lester's voice yelled over the noise of the alert.

"No running in the halls!"

Abby and Connor skidded to a halt next to the throng of people standing beside Jess' chair.

"Guys!" Jess announced worriedly. "It...it's in the ARC!"

Everybody turned to look at Connor.

"What?" he said, affronted by the accusations in their eyes, but also feeling guilty for his part in the New Dawn fiasco. "It wasn't me! I've dismantled the anomaly I made... I was in the menagerie with Abby..."

Abby put her hand in his and squeezed it tight in sympathy as Becker patted his shoulder, muttering a low 'sorry, mate!'

Connor sighed. It wasn't their fault they still blamed him. He blamed himself. He'd basically alienated everyone except Philip and let that April threaten and bad mouth Abby! Abby had told him afterwards the conversation she'd had with April when she'd been going to visit him in the lab and April had stopped the lift to warn her off. He'd been shocked and suddenly faced with the realisation that April had manipulated him so badly. He'd been such a fool.

They all turned back to Jess, who was speaking quickly, partly to co- ordinate, and partly because she couldn't bear to see the hurt in Connor's eyes.

"It's in the gym." she announced. "No- one's in there and there doesn't appear to be an incursion. It's big though- you'd better get down there quickly."

Becker tossed them all a black box, and they passed by the armoury to grab their weapons before hurrying to the gym.

"Why hasn't lockdown commenced?" Lester asked Jess as he stood behind her chair, watching on the cameras as the team race to the site.

"The lockdown procedure only kicks in if there's a creature loose in the ARC, so we know that there's not been an incursion...yet."

"How terribly reassuring." Lester muttered, as he began to return to his office. "Let me know any developments." he said waving his arm at her as he disappeared from sight.

Jess smiled a little, she really liked Lester for all his outward appearance of total disinterest. She knew differently, of course, and they'd formed a close bond especially after facing future predators together in the ARC.

Jess' smile deepened as she watched the team enter the gym. She shook her head slightly when she saw Connor trip over a barbell left on the floor, and giggled a little when he went to move it out of the way, but it was heavier than he expected and he struggled as he tried to shift it- more from surprise than anything. Jess watched as Abby easily took it from him and put it out of the way.

The others hadn't noticed the little exchange and Jess laughed to herself, but suddenly sobered as she noticed the team begin to step back, raising their weapons. They'd heard sounds of something coming through the anomaly.

She quickly pressed a few keys on the keypad, trying to get a better view of what was happening on the screen and then as she saw what passed through the golden orb, her eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open. Lester had been looking through his office windows, arms crossed and as he noticed Jess' reaction, he left his office and approached the ADD once more.

"What is it Jess?"

"Something's coming through..." she said.

As Lester reached her chair they both exchanged a surprised look as they saw what it was.

"Oh wonderful!" Lester murmured. "Just wonderful!"

He turned away and disappeared into his office once more, muttering as he went. "More paperwork! This is going to require at least an LG97- in triplicate!" Lester sighed, as he went to get started- just what he needed…the Minister was going to love this one...!

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_****Spoiler alert*** _

_If you haven't seen Primeval New World, there are a couple of small spoilers in this fic, nothing much but thank you for joining me, but please don't read if you don't want to know!_

_This chapter is still setting the scene…oh! Someone's beginning to notice a certain co-ordinator, at last…_

**Six!**

**Chapter Two**- The Six!

The team stepped back when the golden anomaly began to shimmer as they saw the shadows of something about to come through. There was always a nervous anticipation of what they would have to deal with, and the team raised their weapons in readiness as they waited.

They didn't have long to wait however, as no sooner did they hold up their weapons, a figure appeared from beyond the sparkling shards, followed by another…then another…The team hadn't encountered this before and as they stood, mouths open in amazement, no less than six people came through the anomaly and stood in the gym facing the EMD's pointing at them.

"Hey! Lower your weapons- we're friendly- we mean no harm" an accented voice said calmly and reassuringly.

Connor glanced over at Abby and raised his eyebrows. "American?" he mouthed.

Abby shook her head- she'd heard that kind of soft accent before. "Canadian, I'd say." she mouthed back.

"And who are you?" Matt asked, as the team still kept their weapons trained on the newcomers. They were all waiting for Becker or Matt's order before lowering them when they deemed it safe.

"I'm Evan Cross, and this is my team- Dylan; Ange; Mac and Toby." Each person nodded as they were introduced.

"And you?" Matt said to the last man in camouflage grey who had remained silent, and mainly forgotten

"Or... er...Lieutenant Kenneth Leeds, at your service." he said quietly.

"So...this is the Anomaly Research Centre!" Evan said, looking around. "We're your friendly Canadian counterparts- sort of."

Abby glanced at Connor with one sharp nod, as if to say 'there- I told you they were Canadian!' and he grinned back at her until the main speaker of the group spoke directly to him.

"So we meet again! We've brought your weapons back to you, as promised. We all wanted to see your ARC, so the others came too!" Evan said as he approached Connor with his hand outstretched in greeting, ready for a handshake.

Connor didn't respond as he expected however, and kept his gun trained on the man. He looked dumbfounded and confused as he stammered in response.

"What? Do I know you? My name's Connor..."

"Yeah, I know. Connor Temple, right? We've met before...don't you remember? How's Keiran- is the leg OK?"

"Kieran?"

"Oh…. " Evan concluded looking at his team mates in sudden realisation. "Oh, oh! Er...what year is this? We seem to have made a mistake...we'd better get back..."

"No-one's going anywhere until we discuss a few things." Matt stated. "Everyone come this way, please…"

"Are we under arrest?"

"Not at all, you're just our honoured guests, for the moment. I wouldn't want that to have to change so please, no one try to leave. Connor- lock the anomaly. Now... this way, please ladies and gentlemen."

"Lock the anomaly...how… can you really do that?" the woman called Toby asked, watching Connor open his case and pull out a strange looking instrument.

"Sorry, miss…you need to come this way just now." Matt said and indicated that the woman should walk on. He led the Canadian team through the ARC and took them to the interview rooms. As they passed by the Hub, Toby's attention was immediately taken with the young girl sat at the controls of the amazing computer system.

"Wow!" she breathed. "Can I just..."

"Don't worry, Miss...?"

"Nance- Toby Nance."

"Miss Nance- don't worry, you'll be able to see everything soon enough… perhaps."

"Toby- how long will the anomaly stay open?" Evan shot at her, worried it would close, trapping them there.

Toby took out a piece of equipment and studied it for a few moments. "It's got a strong signal – I'd say that it will remain open for about a week. We're fine."

"Whoa! How can you know that?" Connor asked, impressed as he caught up with them.

"Well I..."

"OK, you two- there's plenty of time for you to talk _if_ our friends here get clearance."

Evan's eyebrows shot up and he looked at his team mates. "If we get clearance?" he wondered- what sort of establishment was this ARC? "Clearance from…?"

"You'll find out soon enough, but for now- where are you from, and what are you all doing here?" Matt began asking the Canadian, as Matt and Becker closed the door behind them, leaving the others standing outside, looking at each other in wonder…

**~~oOOo~~**

A little later, Connor and Abby were able to take the visitors to the canteen for some refreshment, leaving Matt and Becker discussing the information they'd found out with Lester, and deciding what they should do with the six strangers.

"Well, they obviously mean no harm, in fact they can share their knowledge with us. Connor's already itching to talk to that Toby girl and she in return's fascinated about the ADD. I think it will be mutually beneficial for them all to spend a few days with us" Matt told Lester. "They're from a little later than us, though and I've stressed they mustn't divulge anything we shouldn't know about their time. They understand the problems that could cause. They'll be fine."

"Very well, Matt. Arrange for them to stay in the ARC apartments for now. Go along now to the canteen with the others to welcome our guests- get to know them- and keep an eye on them at the same time."

"Right!" Matt agreed, nodding at Becker as they both turned to leave.

"Wouldn't you like to know what they know about us- they've obviously met Connor before?" Becker observed as he and Matt walked down the corridor to join the others.

"No. I'm from the future as well, Becker. Don't forget that- sometimes it's better not to know!"

"Yeah- and look at how that panned out…it _was_ something we needed to know…to fix, before it had devastating results!"

"Well, they don't look as if they've come from extreme situations. In fact they just seemed curious to see our version of the ARC. No, Becker, best left alone."

Becker nodded to Matt and they joined the others- Jess and Emily had also made their way to the canteen and Becker noticed Jess was talking nineteen to the dozen to the girl named Toby, and they seemed to have a great deal in common. Connor was also joining in with them now and again, and Becker grunted when he realized they were discussing 'tech talk' and turned away to listen to the other conversations.

Dylan, Mac and Evan were chatting with Abby and Emily about the creatures they'd encountered, and Ange and Leeds just sat with their drinks listening and watching the others. Ange was fascinated about how the ARC was run- she'd heard a little about the public- private partnership during the briefing, and was determined to speak more about it with the man called Lester.

They all seemed harmless enough, Becker thought, but he'd keep an eye on them all the same. His eye wandered over to where Jess was talking animatedly. She really was pretty. He sighed. Would he ever have the courage- or the opportunity to ask her to…no! He mentally shook himself. He had a job to do. He couldn't let his feelings get in the way. People got hurt or died in this business, and he had to remain alert. He couldn't allow himself to get distracted. All the same…she really was pretty...!

**~~oOOo~~**

The little party broke up as Matt decided it was time the newcomers were taken to their apartments for the night. Jess said she'd arrange for some clothes to be sent over- there was already food and general bathroom products, including toothbrushes and soap in the apartments as standard equipment, so they'd be quite comfortable. The Canadian team were to be able to roam free around the ARC the next day, and they were all excited to share their knowledge with each other, being careful not to divulge anything that would alter the timelines.

Toby and Jess exchanged a hug as they parted, they were already fast becoming friends. Becker was astounded how quickly people took to Jess- even that Mac was giving her a kiss on the cheek as he left. He really didn't like the look Jess gave him in return...she wasn't interested in _him_, was she! He'd have to keep an eye on that one. He was very sorry these people had come here at all, the sooner they went back through the anomaly- the happier he'd be!

Becker and Matt escorted the Canadians and Mac, who it seemed actually originated from the UK, to the cars and Becker gestured to some of his men to follow them on their journey and to remain on duty outside the apartments to ensure they didn't go wandering through the city alone.

"You OK?" Abby said next to him as he watched the cars depart.

"I'm fine." he answered shortly, turning away.

"You don't like them, do you?"

"I neither like nor dislike them, _Abigail_. It's whether I trust them that's the question!"

"Why wouldn't you trust them? They all seem perfectly alright to me. Evan said…"

"I don't really care what Evan says, Abby. Not until I know why they're really here, and what they want."

"Becker! They wanted to return the EMD's and see the ARC. You heard them. That's all."

"We'll have to wait and see. I mean…where did they get the EMDs from in the first place- Connor? But when? There's a lot of unanswered questions, Abby. Now, if you'll excuse me- I have some…'security stuff' to do."

Abby watched as Becker walked away, and was still pondering on her conversation with him as Connor appeared by her side.

"Seem nice don't they?" he said.

"Becker doesn't think so."

"What?"

"Never mind…Yes, Connor, they seemed very nice. Evan's very knowledgeable about the creatures, and I like the way he tries to get them all back home. He's really interested in the menagerie…not bad to look at either…very muscly…."

"What!"

"Joke!" Abby laughed, but when Connor took his time replying, just looking at Abby for a long time before speaking, she became a little concerned. "Connor?"

"You liked him, didn't you?"

"Yes, didn't you?" she answered in surprise. "I _was_ only joking- about the good looking thing, you know!"

"Yep. I know. Just being…never mind…C'm here…" and he pulled Abby to him and kissed her gently on the cheek.

As they parted, and Abby walked away to go back to the menagerie, Connor watched her wondering exactly how much she'd liked the handsome team leader. Their own relationship had been rocky to say the least during New Dawn, and he had hoped they were back on track- she _had_ proposed, but they hadn't really spoken about it since.

All he needed was a good looking 'he-man' to draw her attention away. He groaned and rubbed his hands over his face, scrubbing away the tears that had suddenly fallen. He sadly started walking back to the ARC. He had to talk to her- properly, this time. Find out her feelings and tell her his. He loved her more than anything, and he wasn't going to lose her. He just _couldn't_ lose her….

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else. Primeval- New World isn't mine either!

_***Please note- This is my take on the fact that Evan has now joined forces with Project Magnet. I'm not an expert on PNW by any means, therefore if any details are wrong, please remember, this story is fanfic only…I'm making most of it up and it's all in my head…_

_I really don't want to go too deeply into the logistics of it all, or worry too much on the timey- wimey aspect of it (hurts my head too much!) I just wanted to borrow the characters for some fluffy, angsty, and hopefully interesting interaction between teams and individuals. _

_I really hope you like it… _

**Six!**

**Chapter Three**- Realisations

The day after the Canadian team came through the anomaly was both busy and interesting for all concerned. They had been transported back to the ARC and were now allowed to go anywhere the ID bands that Jess had prepared for them would allow. They didn't have free access to all areas however, and this meant they had to be accompanied by ARC staff at times.

Becker took Mac and Evan to the ADD. Jess was going to show them the ARC's communication devices- the black boxes and earpieces. He stood at the back of the room, leaning against a table, watching the little group. Once they were finished here, he was going to show them the armoury, and had been given sanction to show them the weapons held there. Lester had decided this could only be an advantage to the team and not cause any disruption of the timelines. Their timespan wasn't so far off- just two years in fact, so Lester had relaxed a lot of rules- the main exception being that he'd vetoed any discussion about Connor's anomaly.

Jess was now sitting at the ADD talking with the two men. As Becker watched from his vantage point across the room, he could see Jess light up with sudden laughter, her white teeth showing as she threw back her head at something Evan said. Her eyes sparkled and Becker suddenly felt an overwhelming emotion of... no! It couldn't be- could it? It suddenly hit him like a bombshell. He _was_... he was jealous! The knowledge knocked him sideways! He wanted to be the one she showed the new entrants DVD to- the one she took around the ARC. She'd done all that once before when he'd first come back to the new ARC, but he'd been too raw with the sadness of losing his friends- Danny, Connor and Abby... and Sarah...his stomach churned at the memory- Sarah's screams still penetrated his thoughts in his dreams even now. As he watched, a frown furrowing his brow, a voice suddenly startled him out of his reverie.

"Mooning over Jess? Er... no... I er... I mean..." Connor spluttered beside him.

Becker glared at Connor- mooning indeed! He was about to retort back but stopped himself. It wasn't often these days that Connor made one of his inane jokes. In fact he hadn't said much at all since New Dawn- it would take quite a while for him to get over Philip Burton. Becker missed the friendly rivalry that they'd always had between them and it was actually good to hear Connor almost back to his annoying self!

"They do look pretty friendly!" he muttered instead.

Connor spared his friend a startled look before daring to speak. He picked his words carefully- he didn't want to put his foot in it.

"You've got nothing to worry about. Jess fancies you, got it bad. But you knew that, right?"

Becker looked at Connor in surprise, and said nothing for a long while. Connor took that as a bad sign and scuttled off muttering something about 'having to help Abby in the menagerie.'

Becker watched him retreat and then, with his arms folded, looked back at where Jess was now sitting alone. She suddenly turned, noticed him and gave him her most dazzling smile. As she turned back to the ADD, he suddenly realised... It was true! There was the time she'd gone out of her way to bring him a Chinese meal when he was on a stakeout- she'd said she was just passing, but he knew she lived nowhere near. That had ended with her saving his life! Then there was the time she'd quizzed him on whether he was married or in a relationship- blushing a fiery red as she'd asked if he liked girls or...

Oh, my God, he thought, standing up straight and unfolding his arms- she did like him! How she blushed whenever he gave her chocolate... so many signs! He was so... slow! A grin lit up his face, but he immediately sobered- he'd have to think this one out... should he take the plunge and do something about it or risk the possibility of someone else stepping in, like that good looking Evan or the muscle- bound Mac, and losing his chance.

Yes, he'd have to think what to do- Abby was like a sister to him, perhaps he should swallow his embarrassment and ask her opinion. Yes, that's what he'd do! They were taking the Canadians out tonight to the club the ARC team often went to after work. A few drinks down him would help loosen his tongue... he'd ask Abby for some advice then...

**~~oOOo~~**

"So, Mr Lester- what you're saying is that terrible things can happen if we try to use the anomalies- even for good, say to prevent a death or for fuel…?" Ange Finch asked.

She was sitting opposite Lester in his office, her legs crossed, giving him a splendid view of her 'nicely turned ankles' as he put it. He had already discovered she was a marvelous administrator although by all accounts, Evan Cross didn't make her job any easier. The Canadian team- basically the staff at Cross Photonics plus Dylan Weir- had just joined forces with Project Magnet, and Lester had been giving his expertise on private- government partnerships.

"That's correct, Miss Finch- we recently experienced first-hand knowledge of what can happen if one tries to manipulate them- for whatever reason. It nearly caused a great catastrophe- the end if the world, in fact!"

"Aren't you being a little overdramatic?"

"Not at all- I'm being literal and honest with you- the effects could have been devastating if Matt and the others hadn't realised in time and stopped it! It was a terrifying time for us all."

"It sounds it! Alright, Mr Lester- I'll take your point and concede that Evan's right... Put the creatures back… don't interfere with the timelines! I'll have to ensure Project Magnet understands the implications. Thank you for your advice- it's been invaluable!"

"My pleasure."

"So... er, will you be attending tonight's little get together?"

"Well, I wasn't..."

"Oh do reconsider. I'd very much like to talk to you on a more... personal level!"

"Oh! Er..." Lester puffed out his chest and straightened his tie. "I'll see what I can do, Miss Finch."

"Angelika- or Ange if you prefer, please. Well, hope to see you there then!"

As she walked out of the office, Lester swivelled in his chair to watch her depart, admiring the swinging of her hips through the windows. He pursed his lips, thinking... then caught sight of the photograph on his desk of himself and his wife. He picked the photo up and looked at it for a moment, silently caressing his wife's face on the glass in the frame, then opened his drawer and placed the photo inside, face down. It was only a work 'get together'- he wasn't making a date or anything like that! He had to make sure these people understood the effect a bad decision like the one Philip had made could have on the world, and Angelika Finch seemed more intelligent than most...

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else. Primeval- New World isn't mine either!

**Six!**

**Chapter Four**- Emily

Ken Leeds walked into the botany department and then let himself through into the labs, looking around him as he entered. It was one of the areas their ID bands would let them access freely, and he had soon made his escape from the training areas where the soldiers had taken him to watch the exercises. He preferred the plants- and an easy life, but he'd done his fair share of training in the past. He deemed all that totally unnecessary, of course- he was more of a pen-pusher than your action man type like that rather intimidating Becker. He suddenly stopped short and caught his breath as he caught sight of Emily Merchant sitting quietly in the corner of the lab, the sun streaming through the glass windows, making her hair shine and glisten.

Leeds thought she was a wonderful sight to behold- much, much nicer than the group of sweaty men he'd just left. He quietly approached her, not wanting to disturb her concentration. He was happy just to stand and observe her for a moment or two. Emily had a sketch pad on her knee and was making a charcoal drawing of a rather magnificent plant. From his slightly obscured view, it looked like an excellent likeness. As he moved to have a closer look, his hand caught a plant pot and it rattled and wobbled. He tried to catch it before it fell, and finally managed to steady the object and gingerly moved his hands away. Emily jumped and turned at the sound, and put her hand over her heart in fright, dropping her sketch book and piece of charcoal as she stood up suddenly.

"Oh! Mr...Lieutenant Leeds!" she sighed. "You took me unawares!"

"Er…I'm terribly sorry Miss Merchant! I didn't mean to startle you!" They both bent down to pick up the dropped items, and Leeds reached the sketch book first. "You're very good at this!" he continued, indicating the sketch.

"Oh no! It's not very good at all. It's slightly to one side see…just there…and the flower's not quite right…but I'll keep trying- I want to give it to Matt at a present. He's really keen on his plants, you know!"

"Anyone would be delighted to have it as a gift, Miss Merchant. Do all the ARC staff have such talents?"

"Oh well not drawing and painting so much, I don't think. Everyone has their own area of expertise. Matt and his plants, Abby and her gift with animals, Becker with his knowledge of guns and weapons, and Connor…well just about everything academic really- just lacking in the social graces a little, perhaps. No, we all have our little interests. I was well taught by my mother in the skills a lady should have to attain a good marriage…"

"Skills sadly lacking these days, I fear Miss Merchant. People are too fond of their TV's and computer games. If you want my opinion, girls don't seem interested in marriage- just like to behave like boys- hanging around in gangs- drinking in public- fighting…it's refreshing to find a lady with good old-fashioned values!"

Emily suddenly realised she was acting too much like a Victorian Lady, and at once became a little flustered. "Oh...I'm sure they're not all bad…each to his own, as they say…"

Just as she spoke, Matt entered, bringing Toby Nance with him. "This is brilliant!" she was exclaiming as they entered.

The others greeted the newcomers, and Matt asked Leeds if he'd found the training interesting. Leeds was too polite to say he'd found it too exhausting, and just agreed politely.

"Miss Merchant, here, has been showing me these delightful plants, Mr Anderson. I don't recognise some of them…"

"No, indeed- some of them are very rare. In fact, this one… the _Tacca chantrier_- the Black Bat Flower…"

"It's er..very unusual."

"Yep." Matt agreed, putting the plant down. "It's not endangered…yet, but it's still very rare. My father gave it to me…" he took a second, just looking at the plant, remembering Gideon, then sighed and turned back to Nance. "Well, let me show you around...excuse me Lieutenant, Emily. Oh …Emily, I may be a little late tonight. Will you be OK to make your own way to the club or perhaps Jess or Abby could…?"

"Don't worry, Matt, I'll be fine. I'll ask Abby and Connor if I can go with them. I'll see you there, then?"

"Sure- I won't be too late…just a job for Lester, you know how he is!"

As Emily and Leeds left the labs, he turned to her and said thoughtfully. "You know, Miss Merchant, Mr Lester has allocated each of us a car and a driver. May I offer my services in transporting you to tonight's venue? I'm going there too, so it's no problem."

"Oh! Well, that's very kind of you, but I wouldn't want to put you to any trouble…"

"No trouble at all. In fact it will be my pleasure, and in return you can let me have one dance with you. How's that! Deal?"

"It's a deal!" Emily laughed, and the two of them separated and went on their way.

Leeds turned around before turning the corner. He looked where Emily had just been, and rubbed his chin. He suddenly smiled, and then continued towards the canteen. A nice cup of tea was just what the doctor ordered, he thought….

**~~oOOo~~**

Toby and Matt continued the tour of the lab, and Toby seemed very interested in the plants. She was very pleasant to show around- she seemed genuinely interested in everything at the ARC, and in the staff too. She'd quickly formed a bond with Jess, and had enjoyed chatting with Connor too. He had the most amazing knowledge of everything technical, and she was going to spend a little time with him at some point where they were going to share their knowledge- nothing to change the timelines, just improving on what they'd each begun to design.

"Miss Merchant- Emily- seems very nice." she said to Matt. "She's very beautiful. Are you a couple?"

"No." he replied too quickly, his face giving no sign of emotion. "We share a flat together. It's convenient. We are friends, of course, but we haven't known each other very long."

Toby didn't look convinced, but just moved around the plants, not saying anything more. Matt put his head down, fussing with a plant so that Toby wouldn't notice the longing in his eyes. He really liked Emily- he actually thought he more than liked her, but wasn't sure. How could he possibly explain to this girl- this stranger- that he'd had no experience of an emotion such as love? He came from that awful place- 'the future' that he hoped no longer existed. Oh, he'd had his share of women in his time, but hadn't allowed himself to get involved with any of them. How could he, when he had his mission to complete?

As he watered a little plant in a pot, which was just peeping through the soil, his expression softened as he thought of Emily. She was a strong woman, very intelligent and able to fight when necessary- a worthy adversary even to Becker, he'd no doubt. But she also had lovely soft, smooth skin and long dark hair which curled around her face making her seem softer than the harsh words she sometimes used. Her eyes were large and brown and…well, he felt closeness to her he'd never experienced before. It was strange how quickly they'd formed a bond, whether it was because both of them were out of their time, or the fact that neither of them had been happy in their lives until now- he didn't know, but whatever the reason, Matt was taking things slowly and felt that they were getting closer each day. He hoped she would allow him a dance tonight. At least then, he could hold her close in his arms and enjoy being held by her if only for a few short moments. He was really looking forward to it…

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else. Primeval- New World isn't mine either!

_Angst for poor Connor. Fluff for others…enjoy!_

**Six!**

**Chapter Five**- Decisions.

Jess was at her usual place at the ADD, and Becker was standing just inches from her, his back to the ADD, leaning against the console itself. He kept throwing surreptitious glances at her, and then back to his paperwork, but he couldn't really concentrate and looked across at her again.

"Becker!" Jess said testily. "Is there something you want?"

"Me? Er…no…"

"Only…" Jess swivelled her chair to face him. "You seem to want to say something to me?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes…well er…no…actually I was going to ask your opinion on Mac and Evan…"

"Yes?"

"Well…I…er…" Becker hesitated. He didn't really know what to say. He really wanted to ask if she liked either of them- no, not like…_fancied_ either of them. He couldn't do it- he just couldn't. She'd think he'd gone crazy.

"Do you think they're trustworthy?" he amended. Darn it, that wasn't what he meant at all.

"They seem fine. Why? Don't tell me you still think they're up to something? Evan explained everything to Matt and Lester, and they've both accepted that they're telling the truth."

"I suppose. I just don't like them…it…the situation, I mean. They could alter the timelines- anything…"

"Relax, Becker. Lester and Matt wouldn't let anything like that happen. Just enjoy their company." Jess fiddled with some switches for a second, before speaking again. "That… Dylan's very pretty…" she said slowly, eyeing Becker from under her lashes to see his reaction. She was disappointed though, as the only change to his expression was that he raised just one eyebrow as he looked at her.

"Don't you think?" she persisted, a slow blush starting to show on her cheeks and travelling down her neck.

"I hadn't noticed."

Jess was so surprised by his answer that her head jerked up and she suddenly found herself face to face with him. Their eyes met for a brief moment before Becker broke the gaze and looked down at his papers. Jess' breath hitched as she thought she caught a little…something in those eyes, just for a moment. Had he really looked at her like…like he actually felt something for her? No, she must have been mistaken. She had a huge crush on him, everyone knew that, unfortunately, but he'd never given her any indication that it was reciprocated. Well, other than the bars of chocolate he sometimes brought her…then there was the time she'd been bitten by that awful bug…had she imagined the panic she'd heard in his voice as she'd begun to fall into a coma? Had she really felt a light kiss placed softly against her hair, or had she dreamt it? She shook her head slightly. Maybe she just had to try harder…make him see…

**~~oOOo~~**

Dylan Weir was in the menagerie with Evan and Abby Maitland. She was struck by the beauty of the creatures there, as she had been every time she clapped eyes on one of these amazing animals.

"We need to get something like this in place, Evan." she was saying as she looked in awe at the Mammoth, feeding it apples from a little basket. "Now that thankfully the creature research lab's been disbanded."

Evan nodded, but his attention was taken by Abby when a small green flying lizard of sorts flew straight on her shoulder and began to 'chirrup' to her, looking for all the world as if it was having a conversation with her.

"This is Rex." she told him, and smiled as he responded by saying 'Hello Rex!' to the little creature, tickling it under its chin.

Connor watched from his vantage point in the area above the menagerie. His face was grim as he looked at the little scene. Evan and Abby looked very friendly- they were smiling at each other and looked very cosy. He stared as Abby said something he couldn't hear to Evan, who threw back his head and laughed, frightening Rex off. He looked disappointed as the little creature flew around their heads in circles, and Abby placed her hand on his arm and patted it. Evan lowered his head to her and said something as Rex suddenly swooped back down onto Evan's arm, making them both laugh quietly.

Connor suddenly turned away, not wanting to watch any more- it tore at his heart. As he crept away to go to his lab where he could be alone, he didn't notice Evan call Dylan over. Nor did he notice when Dylan stroked Rex and moved closer to Evan who put his arm around her, and kissed her cheek. He didn't see Abby smiling at the pair of them as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. All he knew was that his recent behaviour was to blame. It was all his fault. He had been prepared to stay in the terrible future world he'd helped create, and now realised her proposal had been just to make him return. She wouldn't have wanted to leave anyone in that awful place, not even her worst enemy- not even Philip Burton himself, so she'd said the one thing she knew he'd want to hear.

As he sat in his lab, his hands on his face, he thought about their relationship since New Dawn. They still lived together but they hadn't made love- Abby had said she wanted them to get to know each other all over again, and build up their weakened relationship. It was clear to him now. He had to make it up to Abby, and the only way he knew how to do that was to set her free. He'd tell her tonight. Decision made, he broke down and sobbed like he'd never sobbed before- not even when Cutter died. If she wanted Evan- he'd not stand in her way….

**~~oOOo~~**

"Emily!" Matt called softly as he passed the armoury where she was patiently waiting for Becker. The soldier had recently taken to giving her training on both using weapons, and in arm to arm combat. He thought she was excellent in the field, but knew she could be even better with proper training.

Matt entered the room once he saw that she was the only one there, and pulled her away from the windows. "You're sure you don't mind getting to the club by yourself tonight. I could always tell Lester…"

"No, it's fine, Matt, really. Lieutenant Leeds said he'd take me. He's very kind."

"Hmmm. I'm not sure you should be alone with him. We don't really know these people yet- even his own colleagues seem to dismiss him…"

"Matt! He's perfectly nice. A real gentleman. Besides- we won't be alone, the ARC driver will be there too. Stop worrying."

"Yeah, yeah I'm just over reacting. Sorry. It's just…"

Emily looked at Matt questioningly as he threw a look at the window, making sure no one was around before suddenly pulling her into his arms and lowering his mouth to hers. As surprised as she was, she couldn't stop her heart from beating quicker and a soft sigh escaped her as they pulled apart slightly for a moment before clasping each other needily and he captured her mouth once more. As his tongue parted her lips and began to play with hers, she felt the shivers travelling down her spine. Even her husband, Henry, hadn't kissed her like this. She felt bereft as they finally parted, and smiled shyly at him.

"I'm sorry, Matt…I don't have much experience… I hope I don't disappoint…"

"You're beautiful." he replied, stroking her cheek. "You'd never disappoint me."

Emily flushed as she gazed at him, wanting him to kiss her once more, but the swish of the door interrupted them and they sprang apart.

"Am I interrupting?" Becker asked, looking from one flushed face to the other impassive one.

"No, Becker." Matt replied smoothly without a trace of emotion. "See you later, Emily."

He left without another word, and as Emily sadly watched him leave, Becker folded his arms and pursed his lips.

"He likes you." he said simply. "And you?"

"Really, Becker…we were just talking about Lieutenant Leeds, that's all. Now this training…"

Becker smirked as he half bowed her out of the room to go to the shooting range to commence training. Why could he see that others fancied each other, but when it came to himself and Jess he'd been oblivious? He definitely had to have that talk with Abby tonight….

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else. Primeval- New World isn't mine either!

_Short chapter, but I hope you'll enjoy it!_

**Six!**

**Chapter Six**- Shall we Dance?

Jess had been to the women's locker room. She really hoped she wasn't sickening for something- she'd been chilly all day, so she thought she'd fetch her cardigan to warm herself up. As she passed by the men's locker room, Becker marched out of the open door, unknowingly dropping his jacket down on a bench as he hurried off to the courtyard at the back of the ARC where his men were waiting for him to take parade.

"Sorry!" he exclaimed as he hurried past her.

Jess glanced into the room, where Becker's jacket had slithered onto the ground. "Oh…your…" she began, but it was too late- he was already gone.

Shaking her head, and 'tutting' to herself, Jess went into the locker room and picked up the offending jacket and began to fold it. She glanced quickly through the open door at the empty corridor beyond, and when she was sure she was alone, she hugged the jacket to her, and rubbed her cheek on the soft fabric, savouring the lingering scent of Becker, and sighing loudly.

"Really, Jessica Parker- you're behaving like a lovesick teenager!" she admonished herself, shaking out the jacket in a business-like way. She suddenly smiled, however and with another glance behind, she held it out in front of her by the arms.

"Oh, yes, thank you Becker- I'd love to dance!" she said in an affected voice.

She placed one of its arms around her shoulder, and humming quietly, began to waltz with the empty jacket.

"Do you come here often?" she asked the jacket. "Oh...only to dance with me! How delightful! Why thank you kind sir!"

She waltzed around some more. "You know, Becker…we make a lovely couple, I'm sure our babies will be beauti…"

Jess suddenly squealed as she noticed a figure move into the doorway, watching with an amused smirk on his face.

"Oh…I was just…I was…"

"I could see what you were doing!" laughed Mac. "So…you and this Becker…"

"No…no- nothing like that- I was just having some fun!" she stammered, blushing.

"Who am I to argue with a beautiful lady?" Mac stated and approached her, bowing to the jacket with an exaggerated flourish. "May I cut in, Sir?" he said. He grabbed the jacket and flung it on the floor, grabbing Jess and swinging her around so fast, she couldn't help but laugh.

He began to sing '_You spin me right round, baby_

_Right round like a record, baby_

_Right round, round, round…_' as they twirled, giggling as they went, especially when Mac trod on Jess' foot, and she hopped for a few steps.

"Uhum…Not interrupting am I?" Becker's voice said from the doorway, clearing his throat loudly.

"Oh…no, no- we were just messing around!" Jess stuttered, still hobbling and rubbing her foot from where Mac had just trodden on it.

Becker looked furious, and Jess stood side by side with Mac, looking contrite and very embarrassed. Mac just looked very amused, although he didn't say anything.

"I'll just get my jacket…and leave you to…it…" Becker stated, grabbing his jacket, and turning to exit the room. "May I suggest you save the dancing for tonight- I don't need to remind you, there's work to be done!" he threw at Jess as he stormed off.

Jess looked mortified, and as if she was about to cry. "Oh no!" she whispered.

"Oho! So that's how the land lies! He's so into you!"

"No…no, you've got it all wrong."

"No, I don't think so. I know a jealous man when I see one! Might do him some good- he'll be the one dancing with you tonight, you mark my words!"

"Really? You really think so?"

"I know so, more's the pity! Well, see you later, pretty lady- thanks for the dance!" Mac said as he left the locker room.

Jess hugged her arms close to her body. Was…was Becker really jealous? Could that really be true? Well, she knew one thing- she _did_ have work to do…she'd better get back to the ADD, before Lester was the one who came looking for her.

**~~oOOo~~**

Mac continued on his way down the corridor, chuckling to himself as he went. He liked this place- it was fun! Cross Photonics was always so serious and boring. The people here seemed up for a laugh. Maybe after seeing how this place operated, Evan would lighten up a bit!

"Oof!" Mac uttered as he bumped straight into a solid brick wall- only it wasn't actually a wall, it was Becker who'd been waiting for him.

"So…Rendell. Cross Photonics have time for games, do they? Well, let me assure you we actually _work_ here! I'd be grateful if you didn't distract the staff…"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Connor came scooting around the corner, chasing after a little creature that Mac couldn't begin to give a name to. Connor skidded along the ground in a dive as he tried to catch the little thing, but missed.

"Sid!" he shouted, and got to his feet and was off at a run again. "You'll set off lockdown, if you go where I haven't programmed you! Come here…you little…ratty beaver!"

Mac laughed, both at Connor and at Becker's frown. "I can see that Becker!" he said smoothly. "Don't worry - I'm not after your girl…I have other plans…"

Leaving Becker stuttering after him, he disappeared around the corner, still laughing at Becker's words calling after him as he went. "She's not…I'm not…we…"

Mac peered back around the corner. "Ha - the man dost protest too much, methinks!" and once again disappeared, his laughter echoing down the corridor.

Becker banged his head back on the wall as he stood alone, feeling angry and a little embarrassed. He slowly slid down the wall and sat on the floor for a few moments, head in hand. Suddenly, Connor came running back down the corridor again, Sid in his arms, but this time it was Nancy leading him a merry dance.

"Nancy!" he yelled. "Come here! Becker you wouldn't…" he said, offering Sid to him in the hopes that Becker would take the creature and leave him to chase Nancy.

"Not on your life!" Becker answered, and with a groan, Connor dashed off again. Becker suddenly saw the funny side, and burst into laughter. Maybe Mac had a point, he thought. Tonight was going to be interesting….

To Be Continued…

Song -_"You Spin Me 'Round (Like A Record)" by Dead Or Alive._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else. Primeval- New World isn't mine either!

**Six!**

**Chapter Seven**- Girl Talk.

Jess and Abby were at the flat, getting ready for the evening. They were going out for a few drinks at a nearby club the ARC personnel sometimes went to in their free time. All the Canadians and Mac were going to go too- even the strange Lieutenant Leeds, who no one seemed to have bonded with, except for Emily who thought he was just shy.

Jess was particularly nervous- she wasn't sure what she should wear. She wanted to attract Becker, but she had no idea what sort of thing he liked. In the end, she decided that all she could do was to be herself- if he didn't like her as she was, she couldn't change everything just to suit him. She had to be true to herself. She so wanted him to like her, though. She thought about him as she dressed in a plain short red dress with flowing skirt. His eyes were beautiful, she thought. And that hair- she blushed as a sudden memory of someone saying 'You've got lovely hair' flashed into her mind. Had it really been her that had said those words out loud to him? To be fair, she had been pretty much out of it- going into an allergic coma obviously loosened one's tongue! She had to be thankful that was all she'd said, going by the thoughts that assailed her whenever she thought about him!

"Thinking about Becker?" Abby asked, passing Jess the hair straighteners.

"Am I so transparent?" Jess sighed.

"Pretty much." Abby laughed.

Jess finally laughed too, taking the straighteners with one hand and a glass of wine with the other. "Thanks! So…Abby…how are you and Connor? He was acting a bit…odd today."

"Was he- I didn't notice? Where is he, anyway?"

"He's gone back to the ARC for a bit. Said he'd meet us at the club later."

"Oh." Abby sounded disappointed, and lowered her eyes for a moment, before putting on a bright face and looking up again. "Well, I'd better get ready, then…"

"Abby? Is everything alright with you two? "

"Not exactly. Oh, Jess- it's not been the same since New Dawn! Connor…well it's almost like he's broken inside. He hasn't come near me since…"

"But you're always together?"

"Yes, we're together…just not…you know- in _that_ way!" A lone tear dropped on Abby's cheek, and she wiped it away angrily. "I'm not even sure he wants me anymore."

"Oh! Abby…" Jess went to Abby and held her hands, looking into her sad eyes. "Connor loves you, everyone can see it. I catch him looking at you sometimes, but when you catch his eye he looks away. I think…and I'm obviously no expert or else Becker and I…anyway, I just think he's ashamed and embarrassed. He needs you to show him you still love him. I think you need to take the lead on this. He needs you, Abby- that is…if you still want him?"

"Yes! Of course I still want him! I love him! You know what…you're right, Jess! I'll talk to him tonight. Any chance you could stay at Beck…a friend's house tonight?"

"Abby!" Jess laughed. "I'll ask Toby if she'll let me stay over. We can have a lovely girly night!"

"Unless Becker asks first…"

"Abby!" Jess exclaimed again, blushing furiously. "He doesn't think about me like that."

"But you wish he did?"

"Maybe…oh, alright. Yes I do! But I don't think it'll ever happen."

"Hmm. Come on, Jess- let's get you all dolled up- he'll have to notice you then! Come on, I'll help you…"

**~~oOOo~~**

Dylan and Toby were also getting ready for the evening. Dylan brushed her hair and thought about Evan. He seemed to be more open with her here than at home. He'd even kissed her cheek. She hummed a tune to herself as her spirits lifted. She hoped she wasn't seeing things that didn't exist. She had to admit to herself that she really liked Evan- he was so much on her wavelength regarding the creatures _and_ he was kind and thoughtful. She wasn't so shallow just to go by appearance- but his fit body and rugged good looks were certainly an added bonus!

"Ooh!" Toby remarked as she entered the room. "Someone's looking pretty pleased with themselves."

"Just looking forward to the evening, that's all." Dylan replied. "Haven't been out for ages. The ARC people seem fun- it'll be great to let our hair down for once."

"And…is there someone you like in particular? Connor- no too young. How about Matt? He's nice- I love his accent. Or could it be someone a bit nearer to home…Evan perhaps?"

"Toby!" Dylan complained. "What about you? Or are you stuck on Mac?"

"No- Mac and I are just friends. There _is_ someone I'd like to get to know better…but that's between me and…them!"

"Do they know?"

"No! Soon will though- I intend to make my play tonight! I hope I don't get egg on my face, though! Oh well, if you don't try…"

The girls laughed together. They were enjoying themselves- it wasn't often that they had a chance to bond together like this. They were usually working, or chasing dinosaurs or something. Just then the bathroom door swung open and Ange emerged. The two girls stared at her.

"Ange! You look great!" Dylan said.

"Yes! You've certainly dressed for the occasion!" Toby agreed.

"Well, that girl…Jess got us all these lovely clothes- I couldn't upset her now, could I."

"Come on, Ange- out with it…there's someone you fancy too, isn't there?"

"Oh really! I'm far too old for that sort of thing. I just want to have a pleasant evening and learn more about our ARC colleagues."

"Do you…do you still hold a torch for Evan?" Dylan dared whisper, dreading the answer. She'd known they'd been close, but hadn't seen them together for a while. She had to know.

"No…no that's all over. Oh! It's like that, is it! It's OK, Dylan- he's all yours. I've moved on."

"As long as you're sure?"

"I'm certain. To be honest, that Mr Lester's a very smart man. I'm rather intrigued…what?"

The three women looked at each other, and then they all started laughing. "Well, he is." Ange finished. "It can't lead to anything, of course- we'll have to go back through the anomaly soon, but there's no harm in having a little fun while we're here- is there!"

The girls laughed again, and continued with their preparations for the evening ahead. Hmm, Ange thought to herself…no harm at all…..

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else. Primeval- New World isn't mine either!

_Sorry- it's a little short, but I hope you enjoy it all the same!_

**Six!**

**Chapter Eight**- The Club

Connor walked into the club alone, he was a little late- he'd had to sort out Sid and Nancy first before showering and changing at the ARC. He hadn't wanted to go home - he needed time to think- to get his head together. He was going to tell Abby that it was alright- he understood. He was fine with it. They'd remain best friends and he'd always, always be there for her, but if she wanted to move on...well that was fine too.

But it wasn't fine, a voice in his head screamed- it wasn't. He might as well have remained in the future world and died a gruesome death either being torn apart by the future predators, like poor Stephen had, or suffocating from the toxic winds. Even worse- he may have survived for a while, living alone and in despair in the time that he'd helped create. It was no more than he deserved! He wiped the stray tear from his eyes- no more crying. He had to man up and face his fate.

He looked around the club as he entered, and immediately spotted the ARC team and the people who'd come through the anomaly. He did a quick count and suddenly realised that he wasn't the only one who was late- it seemed that Emily and that quiet chap in the strange uniform- Leeds- weren't there yet either.

His eyes automatically sought out Abby- there she was, looking stunning as usual. He slithered into a seat at the end of the table next to Dylan Weir, giving her a slight smile as he settled down. Abby suddenly looked around, as if she sensed he was nearby, and their eyes met. She gave him a dazzling smile, and his heart nearly broke in two as he held his resolve both not to cry and to set her free, and he turned resolutely away concentrating on the drink that was set in front of him.

Abby turned back to Mac who was animatedly telling them all a funny story about being chased by a creature, leading to him falling into a muddy pond and they were all joking and laughing, but the smile that was painfully plastered on Abby's face hid her real thoughts. Was Connor avoiding her? Before New Dawn, he'd have annoyed everyone by scrambling over anyone in his way in order to make sure he sat next to her. Maybe he liked that girl... but she liked Evan, didn't she? Right, she thought determinedly- I'm going to have this out with him tonight. She turned to look at him again, but as soon as she caught his eye he looked away, and started a conversation with Dylan.

"Sorry?" she said to Mac, who was no longer the centre of attention and spoke directly to Abby.

"You OK?"

"Yeah." she replied, plastering on that fake smile again. "I was miles away! What did you say?"

"I was asking if you'd like to dance?"

Abby looked at Connor again, but her eyes darkened angrily as he clearly avoided her gaze again, seemingly preferring to get as much alcohol down him as possible. "You know what- I would...let's go!"

She jumped up and began stomping her way to the dance floor, pulling Mac behind her and glaring at Connor as she passed by him. Mac wasn't sure what was going on with this girl, but wasn't complaining when she moved closer to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck as they swayed, not noticing one member of the ARC angrily watching his every move...

**~~oOOo~~**

Lester and Ange Finch were standing at the bar together. "I like your suit, James." she admired "Italian?"

He turned to her in surprise. "Yes…yep!" he responded, clearing his throat before taking a small sip of his drink.

"Yeah, it looks great on you, matches your eyes."

"Oh…well, thank you. And you look…er" he waved his glass in her general direction. He'd never been one for giving- nor taking compliments, and wasn't really sure what to say. It didn't seem to matter, though as his companion put her glass down on the bar and continued speaking.

"It's so hot in here. I'm feeling slightly faint. Would you mind taking me outside for a few minutes to get some air, James?"

"Er…do you need a doctor…shall I call someone?" he said worriedly, looking around him for someone who could possibly help them.

"No! James!" she laughed. "It's my feeble attempt at getting you alone. I can see you're a straight talking man…no games. Right, well- James…would you please take a walk with me. I'd like to get to know you better…" Ange reached up and stroked the lapel of Lester's suit, looking into his eyes as she caressed him. He felt incredibly nervous- he wasn't used to this. He was always firmly in control of every situation. A fleeting image of his wife came to mind, but the woman moved nearer to him and gently kissed his cheek, making any coherent thought disappear.

She pulled him with her as she exited the bar, and linked her arm in his as they began to stroll by the river. "Isn't this wonderful." She sighed as they strolled along. The moonlight reflected on the ripples of the water, making it shimmer and shine. Although the evening was warm, Ange shivered and sucked in a breath.

"It's a little chilly, don't you think?"

"Sorry, yes…sorry- I didn't think. Perhaps we'd better go back…?"

"No, no need for that. Here…ah! That's better." Ange had taken Lester's arm and put it around her shoulders, snuggling against him. "You don't mind, do you? I hope I'm not being too forward? It's just- I'm very drawn to you. You're obviously a very intelligent and powerful man. That does things to a girl… to me!"

Lester puffed out his chest, feeling rather pleased at the compliments. He often felt his work was overlooked by the Minister and those above- in fact, they had even thought of giving Philip Burton a knighthood…no mention of him at all! Everything he'd done on this project- who else in the world had done as much! Yet he was sidelined and treated as some sort of… lowly Civil Servant! He couldn't stop himself from warming to Ange…it was about time someone looked at him with admiration. So he puffed out his chest, straightened his tie and smiled, enjoying all the attention from this extremely attractive woman…

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else. Primeval- New World isn't mine either!

_I'd like to thank DaskaFinn and my other wonderful reviewers for all the kind comments. Thank you very much, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story._

**Six!**

**Chapter Nine**- Thunder and Lightening

Connor couldn't seem to take his eyes off Abby for most of the evening. He had to keep his resolve- it was for her happiness and that was the most important thing in the world to him. His own feelings were secondary. As he sat, giving up all pretence of joining in any of the conversations going on around him, he drank more than he normally would. He knew that he didn't hold his liquor well, but he felt that he needed the boost this time, but he had to be careful- he needed to remain sober so he could tell Abby he was finishing it. He sighed, and took another swig of beer.

They were all sitting at their table and it was all very noisy and a little rowdy- at least for the others. Connor had watched as Evan had tapped Mac on the shoulder and cut in to dance with Abby. After the dance, he'd returned her to her seat where they'd all remained for a while laughing and sharing stories. Connor was beginning to feel his resolve weaken. Maybe just one last dance with her wouldn't hurt- he deserved at least that much. She hadn't so much as spoken to him tonight, and a mixture of his confused feelings and too much alcohol was making him morose and angry. He stood up to ask her to dance, but suddenly Mac slammed down his empty pint glass and wiped his mouth on his sleeve, obviously a little worse for wear.

"Hey, Maitland!" he yelled. "Come dance with me! I'm a stranger in a strange land- I need a pretty shoulder to cry on!"

Connor sat back down, heavily, his eyes round, and watched as Abby laughed at Mac as she let him haul her to her feet. He dragged her onto the dance floor and they began to gyrate madly to the music. The music suddenly slowed, and as Mac pulled her into his arms, moving closer to her and laying his head on hers, Connor clenched his fists tight. He knew he should remain strong, but he was struck by such a feeling of jealousy that his resolve evaporated completely and fuelled by alcohol, he was suddenly blinded by a red hot flash of anger. He stormed to his feet and strode over to where they were dancing in a few long strides.

Becker and Matt looked at each other, and without exchanging a word, leapt to their feet and ran after him. Connor seized Mac by the lapels and drew back his fist, still in a blind rage. Matt and Becker grabbed hold of him and pulled him away, and suddenly Evan was there too, standing in front of a now just as angry Mac, preventing him from retaliating.

"Connor!" Abby yelled. She went up to Connor and all the fight left him as she glared at him. She was furious, and turned on him. "What do you think you're doing!" she spat out.

"Abby…"

"Go home, Connor- you're drunk! I'll talk to you later, when we've both calmed down."

Connor just stared at her, mouth silently opening and closing, which seemed to anger her all the more.

"Go home!" she reiterated, pushing him slightly. "I don't even want to see you just now!"

"But… I…"

"No, Connor! Later!" Abby turned back to Mac and pushed him back on the dance floor where she held him, her face hidden against his chest, tears close to falling.

Connor remained where he was for a moment, not knowing what to do. Becker felt sorry for him- he too had felt the bite of the 'green- eyed monster' this evening as he'd watched Jess laugh with these visitors.

"Come on, Temple." he said softly, clapping his hand on Connor's shoulder. "I'll take you home, OK? Have a cold shower and a rest. You can talk to Abby when you're a little more…sober."

Connor was having none of it, though. He was angry with everything and everyone, especially himself. He'd planned to finish it with her but had ended up looking like a jealous fool. He was so confused right now. He shrugged Becker's hand from his shoulder and stepped back, not looking at anyone.

"No, Becker. It's fine. I can manage. I want to be left alone. Please- everyone- just leave me alone!"

He practically ran out of the club, and Matt shrugged his shoulders to Becker. "He's just drunk too much. He'll be fine in the morning. Come on- we've got guests to entertain."

As they turned back to the Canadians, Abby had noticed Connor leaving, and now broke away from Mac, shoving him slightly as she pulled away from him, and returned to the table. Her eyes were dry, but her head was reeling. Connor had totally over- reacted, but it really wasn't like him. He wasn't usually the jealous sort. She couldn't understand what had come over him. She needed to calm down and then she'd go and talk to him. Hopefully he'd have calmed down too by then.

"You OK?" Jess whispered to her as she sat back down and took a mouthful of her drink.

"Yeah. Yeah, I will be. Sorry, everyone- Connor's never been able to hold his drink. He'll be fine…but don't let it spoil the evening- come on, I'll get the next round- in fact it can be on Connor!"

Everyone laughed with relief as Abby laughed it off, but in her heart she knew there was something badly wrong. How she wished Philip Burton had never come to the ARC and met Connor. Everything had changed from that moment! …

**~~oOOo~~**

Jess felt really upset after Connor and Abby's public display, and as soon as she could, she whispered to Toby.

"Toby- will you come outside in the garden for a moment with me? I need to clear my head, but I don't want to go alone."

"Of course- could do with some fresh air myself!"

The girls had been jiving together, but now they began to weave their way through the couples on the dance floor. Becker hadn't been able to take his eyes off Jess as he watched her spin and kick, her dress flowing around her showing her legs off to full advantage. He was almost disappointed when she and that Canadian girl disappeared from sight. When had this happened to him? he wondered. He'd not really noticed the exact moment when she'd taken over his thoughts like this.

OK- he had to admit it- that episode with the beetles had staggered him. He'd relived that day over and over again in his mind ever since- what would he have done had she died? But he put that down to caring about those in his protection. It was like a physical blow to him each time one of his team of soldiers- or any of the scientists or civilians got hurt or were killed. He suddenly realised this was something different. He had feelings for Jess that he'd never felt before.

"Oh!" He suddenly sat up straight. Next to him, Matt looked over questioningly. Had he said that out loud? He pulled his pint to him and made a great show of drinking until Matt turned away again. He slowly put down the glass. He didn't need to talk to Abby or anyone else because it suddenly became clear… he was falling in love! He was falling in love with a girl called Jessica Parker!…

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else. Primeval- New World isn't mine either!

**Six!**

**Chapter Ten**- Love!

"Please, allow me." Ken Leeds said to Emily as he accompanied her to his car.

He thought she looked splendid in a smart navy blue dress with a shiny black belt nipping in her waist. She wore her hair down and he had to admit to himself that he liked it best that way. It cascaded in waves down to her shoulders, and bounced as she moved, making him reach out a hand to touch a curl, but he just managed to stop himself before she could realize what he was doing.

He opened the door for her, and she gracefully slid in the passenger side at the back. As he went around the car to open the door for himself on the other side, he nodded to the driver that they were ready to be taken to the expected venue. They sat comfortably against the seats in the large car chatting easily together as it pulled away.

They had only travelled a short distance when the driver stopped by the side of the road. A short path led through an avenue of trees towards a square of luscious green grass. Emily looked up in surprise.

"This isn't the club?" she questioned.

"No- I do beg your pardon, Miss Merchant." Ken stuttered, cheeks a little pink. "But I've taken the liberty of a little detour. Please- don't be afraid or offended. I just thought it'd be pleasant to stop here for a bit…"

"Well, I don't know…where _is_ this?"

"I found this place quite by accident this afternoon. Well, actually we…" he waved his hand to include the driver, who was still sitting in the car. "We found it. We were on the way back from the ARC, and the road was blocked by a lorry which had broken down. We decided to take a short cut and actually…well, we got a bit lost- but we ended up here, so no harm done!"

Emily laughed at the chagrined tone in Leeds' voice. She didn't feel under any sort of threat whatsoever, and the driver was with them should she need him.

"It_ is_ very charming here." she remarked. "I wish I'd brought my sketch pad."

"Oh well…er…if you'll allow me…" Leeds reached into the boot of the car and pulled out a large basket. He opened it and took out a sketch pad and some new charcoal pencils.

"Oh! Thank you!" Emily smiled. "How thoughtful of you….what else have you got in that very big basket?" she queried, peering inside.

"I…er…well, I thought you may like a little refreshment…whilst you sketch, that is. There's a choice of food… bagels with smoked salmon and cream cheese- cucumber sandwiches…all sorts. I wasn't sure what you liked but the chef in the ARC advised me…"

"You've thought of everything, haven't you!" Emily said amazed at all the trouble Ken Leeds had gone to. "Thank you, Lieutenant Leeds. It's very kind of you."

Ken smiled as he helped Emily settle down onto the blanket he'd laid out, and watched as she began to sketch the marvelous view….

**~~oOOo~~**

Evan and Dylan were still dancing, oblivious to the fact that some of the party had left. Evan held Dylan close as they danced. If he was truthful, he rather liked the feel of her in his arms. They'd been getting closer through this whole crazy experience for a while now. Evan wondered if it was too soon after Ange to start a new relationship- that is if Dylan wanted to.

He thought he wouldn't push it, just enjoy getting to know her for now, and see where it went. He pulled her closer to him, just to see what effect it had, and smiled as she responded by wrapping her arms tighter around his neck. It was going to be fun to find out…they had almost a week together to see. He may return home through the anomaly with a new girl on his arm- it remained to be seen. He was surprised to find that he actually hoped he would…

**~~oOOo~~**

Toby and Jess took in huge gulps of fresh air as they entered the garden. It was lovely to feel the breeze on their faces after the stuffy atmosphere of the club. Jess took Toby's hand and pulled her along, excited to show her the beautiful rose bushes at the rear of the garden.

"Come on, Toby- they're really gorgeous, and a sight to behold. There!" she added as they reached their destination.

"Oh!" Toby breathed. "They're gorgeous!"

"I knew it! I just knew you'd feel the same. It's so wonderful to find someone with the same taste as me, Toby! Oh, I have lots of friends- Connor to talk tech with, and Becker…oh and Abby and Emily of course. But no one likes bright colours and the make-up and stuff that I do."

"Well, you've got _me_ now! I love all of those things…and more!"

"I know! It's great to have you as my new friend, Toby!"

"I hope…I hope…"

"What do you hope, Toby?"

"I hope I haven't read the signs wrong, Jess. I hope…you like me like I like you."

"I do! I do like you! Isn't that what I just said?"

"Yes but I mean…"

Toby suddenly leant in and pulled Jess into her arms, and placed her lips on hers. At first Jess was too shocked to do anything, but after a few moments, she pulled away.

"Toby!" she cried, holding her fingers to her lips.

"Don't tell me you didn't like it, because I felt that you did…" Toby said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Toby!" Jess replied softly. "It's just that I like Beck…I mean I like men. I'm sorry, but I'm not gay!"

"I'm not gay either, Jess. I just like some women as much as I like some men, that's all. It's no biggie… are you sure you didn't like it too? Do you want to try again- just to see?"

"No. No, Toby I'm sure. I just don't fancy you…women. I'm sorry. It's just not who I am!"

"You're wrong, Jess! I felt it, and I know you felt it too. You're deluding yourself. You liked the feel of my lips on yours…"

Toby leant in again as close to Jess as she could get. Jess was horrified- this really wasn't what she wanted. She thought of Becker and her heart skipped a beat.

"No! Toby! Please!" Jess pulled away from Toby's embrace, and felt saddened by Toby's expression.

"I…I'm sorry!" Toby cried, mortified. How could she have got it so wrong! "I didn't mean…" and Toby spun on her heels and ran off into the night.

"Toby! Toby, come back!" Jess cried. "Toby!"

Jess turned back to look at the roses- she'd give Toby some time to think, then she'd talk to her. She really did like her, just not like that! She hoped she hadn't ruined their friendship, but she couldn't be what Toby wanted her to be.

Jess remained by the roses for a while, taking in huge breaths as the aroma of the blooms cheered and warmed her, they were so beautiful. Her thoughts turned, as they so often did, to Becker- his lovely eyes and hair- the sparkle of amusement in his eyes when she babbled nonsensically in his presence. Her heart flipped again- why did it do that every time she thought about him! She pursed her lips, dreaming of lips against hers- but they weren't Toby's lips…they were Becker's, and she groaned with desire as she thought of him tangling his tongue with hers, touching her….loving her.

She suddenly froze, her eyes opened wide, all thoughts of Toby totally forgotten and her hands flew to her mouth in sudden realization. She loved him! She was _in_ love with him!

"I love Becker!" she whispered. She wrapped her arms around her body, and said it once more, a little louder. "I love Becker!"

She bent over a rose and cupped its head in her hand, and whispered to it. "I actually LOVE BECKER!"

She suddenly giggled, dropped the rose and raced back to the bar. She was in love! OMG! She was totally in love! ...

To Be Continued ….


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else. Primeval- New World isn't mine either!

**Six!**

**Chapter Eleven**- Finding Love

Matt was peering morosely into his beer. He wondered where Emily was. He was a little concerned that Leeds had done something to her – he was supposed to be bringing her to the club but they were very late. He told himself to calm down. There were a million things that could have happened to make them late – the car could have broken down, or they could just have left late for some reason or another. Emily could have forgotten something and gone back for it, or... Leeds could have kidnapped her or dragged her back with him through the anomaly...

Just as he slammed his glass down on the table ready to storm out and go and find them, having convinced himself something bad had happened, there they were! Laughing and joking – arm in arm at the entrance to the bar. His first feeling was an overwhelming sense of relief – she was here – and she was safe. His face lit up as he caught her gaze. He rose and approached the two latecomers.

"Emily! Thought you were never going to get here!"

"I'm so sorry, Mr Anderson!" Ken Leeds apologised. "It was entirely my fault. We stopped off on the way here at a delightful spot and had a little picnic – I hope that's alright."

"Oh er- that's fine. You're here now – come along to you two – what would you like to drink?"

Matt's face gave no indication of his thoughts as he ushered the two latecomers to their table. Inside though, he felt all sorts of emotions. He wasn't the jealous type, but these Canadians – he counted Mac as one of them- were causing a few problems for the ARC team. He thought it must be because they were different from the usual people the team worked with, and that was always attractive.

Emily suddenly took his arm and gave it a squeeze as if she realised what he was thinking. He looked at her and smiled slightly, placing his hand over hers in reply. His heart soared as she put her head on his shoulder for a moment before she sat down. He looked triumphantly at Leeds who was now sitting amongst the group, a slight frown on his face.

"Emily..." Matt said quietly after a few minutes. "would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to!" she immediately responded, her cheeks flushing with a pale pink – hardly noticeable to anybody but Matt and Leeds who was also watching her intently.

Matt gallantly offered her his arm and escorted her to the dance floor, where he was finally able to wrap his arms around her and pull her close. He sighed as she settled in his embrace, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Emily..." he began.

"Mmm?" she murmured.

She was enjoying this a little too much, she thought. His arms were strong around her, making her feel safe and protected. His breath was soft against her cheek and she had to suppress the idea of stroking it where she still felt the gentle caress. It had never been like this with Henry – he'd been hard and distant- almost like she was some sort of ornament to show off on his arm, but not to be loved or cherished.

"Emily." Matt repeated. As she looked at him, their eyes met and held for a moment before he continued. "Did you have a good time with Leeds?"

No! That wasn't what he wanted to say at all, but the man's piercing gaze upon them had scrambled his thoughts.

"Yes thank you, Matt. It was fun. So nice of him."

"You like him." Matt almost groaned. It came out like he was a petulant child.

Emily smiled at the whiny tone. Was Matt a little jealous? That was so sweet. Emily was too forthright, however, to play games and enjoy Matt's jealousy.

"I do like him, and actually feel a little sorry for him. He seems to be on the outside of the Canadian group and I think he feels a little lonely. I think he's drawn to my Victorian ways – he is a little old fashioned himself, compared to the others... but let's forget him for a mo..."

Whatever Emily had been about to say was lost when the band struck up a noisy song.

"What?" Matt asked, breaking his hold.

"I SAID..."

"Come on..." Matt took Emily's hand and pulled her along with him. "Let's go somewhere quieter!"

She couldn't quite catch his words, but just nodded and allowed herself to be pulled along. She didn't care where they were going as long as she was with him!

Leeds watched with a sour expression as they left the room together. He sighed sadly. I guess it just wasn't meant to be, he thought to himself, we're from different times, and when I leave here I probably won't see her again although the difference is only two years. Still, maybe we could still be friends. Friends wasn't perfect, but it could still be good. He guessed he'd have to make do with that...

**~~oOOo~~**

Matt led Emily outside, where they stood just breathing in the cool, fresh air for a moment. Emily wasn't sure what to do or say to Matt. He also seemed to be a little unsure, looking at her tentatively for a moment, as if about to say something, then turning back to look straight ahead.

Suddenly, a crowd of people came from around the corner, laughing and chatting, and began to enter the pub noisily. Matt and Emily were separated as the people walked between them, but as soon as there was a gap between the people, Matt grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her towards him.

"Sorry…sorry…" he said to the milling group. "Come on, Emily- let's just walk a bit."

They began to stroll along the road, hand in hand. Emily didn't know what to think when he didn't let her hand go, but didn't complain. In fact she smiled to herself, enjoying the contact. They walked along in a comfortable silence for a while, just enjoying being together and being able to spend some leisure time without an anomaly interrupting. This thought suddenly occurred to Emily.

"Matt…do you think the anomalies are lessening? We haven't had one for a few days?"

"I'm not sure." Matt thought. "It does seem that way…I don't know if that's a good thing or not. Perhaps stopping New Dawn has changed things back to normal- or maybe we've just been lucky."

"Hmm. Well, I for one am grateful for some 'downtime!' It gives me a chance to learn more about this time and become more…what is it the younger girls say- 'with it?' Something like that. Some of the staff seem to think I'm too proper."

They walked along in silence, Matt wondered what Emily was thinking. He felt bad for her, he knew how difficult it was to be out of your time. The Victorian era was very different to the twenty first century. She was great, he thought. More than great. He suddenly stopped, and twisted her to face him.

"Emily…" he began.

He pulled her to him and gathered her in his arms. His mouth sought hers as he bent her slightly back and kissed her thoroughly. When they broke apart, they smiled at each other, and Matt put his arm around her shoulders and they sauntered back towards the club.

Matt's mind was in a turmoil- he didn't want to move too fast, to frighten her off. He knew she'd been treated badly by Henry, although she'd stood up for herself- but that had made it even worse for her, and Henry had been going to send her to Bedlam- the madhouse- to be incarcerated just for saying what she thought and not being the average Victorian subservient woman.

He wasn't sure he was ready for a relationship himself. He had his own personal demons to face, but that didn't stop him from desiring or wanting her. He had to get things sorted out in his own mind before he told Emily how much he cared about her. As long as Leeds backed off, there was plenty of time… they had their whole lives before them. He hoped it would be together…

**~~oOOo~~**

Toby fled back to the club in a flood of tears. She ran straight past a group of people from the ARC and ran into the ladies toilets where she went into one of the cubicles and flopped down on the seat and cried and cried.

Suddenly a voice said "Hello? Are you alright in there? Can... can I help in any way?"

"Who's that?" cried Toby her voice thick with sobs.

"It's Lorraine... Lorraine Wickes." came the reply "Do you need any help? Are you okay? Can I get you anything... water or...?"

"No, no... I'm just being silly. Probably too much wine. I'm fine- thank you for caring, but I'll be out shortly. You don't need to worry."

Lorraine wasn't sure what to do so she remained in the bathroom waiting for Toby to emerge. As Toby opened the door to the stall, she was wiping her eyes on a tissue and didn't realise that Lorraine was still there.

"Oh! I'm sorry- I didn't notice you standing there!" she cried sniffing loudly.

"Is everything okay?"

"No... no I'm fine. It's just me being silly!"

"Are you sure? You don't look..."

Toby looked at Lorraine's kind face and her lip and chin began to tremble. She tried desperately to hold it together but couldn't stop her tears from softly rolling down her cheek.

"Oh, I'm such an idiot. I've just made a huge fool of myself! Jess will never talk to me again!"

"I'm sure it's not that bad..." Lorraine cut off mid-sentence as some people entered the ladies room. "Look, we can't talk here... there's a private room down the corridor."

Toby and Lorraine went along to the room, which fortunately was empty, and she ushered Toby into a comfortable chair and went over to the water cooler and poured a plastic cup of cold water.

"Thank you." Toby replied taking a sip of her water "It's just... I made a mistake, that's all. I read it completely wrong. I could have sworn ..."

"What?"

"I was sure Jess liked me too. I mean..."

"Of course she likes you. We all like you."

Toby didn't reply. She looked down at her hands and Lorraine suddenly understood what she meant. "Oh, you mean..._like_ you!"

A tear rolled down Toby's cheek, but she still didn't reply. Lorraine was being very kind, but Toby was hurt, embarrassed and didn't really want to explain her feelings to anyone else. If they were to judge her, it would be too much to bear!

"Toby…dear…it's alright. You can tell me. It won't go any further, I promise. Trust me!" She put her hand under Toby's chin and raised her face so that their eyes met. "You can trust me." she repeated in a whisper.

"Yes." Toby finally said very quietly. She looked at Lorraine, whose expression was soft and kind, urging Toby on. "Yes- I meant it like _that_. Oh, I feel such a fool. She likes Becker. Why didn't I see that? I really thought she felt... the same as I do." She buried her face in her hands, her cheeks flushing bright red. "I feel terrible. I need to go back through the anomaly now. Yes that's what I'll do. I'll go back right now..."

"No, no, Toby." Lorraine said softly. She put Toby's hands in hers and held them tightly. "You can't do that. Calm down. It's really not that bad. Jess will come round, she won't hold it against you. She'll understand. She's like that, that's why you were attracted to her in the first place, wasn't it?"

"Well yes, I suppose so. But I…I kissed her. How can she forgive me? Oh I don't know what to think or what to do."

"Trust your instincts. Talk to her. She _will_ understand, I promise." Lorraine pulled Toby to her feet still holding her hands.

"Did...did you enjoy the kiss?" Lorraine whispered.

"Yes! No… well, not exactly… actually, thinking about it- it was nice, but that... 'spark' hadn't been there. It was more like a nice... friendly kiss... Oh- I'm so stupid!"

Their eyes suddenly met and held, Lorraine's chocolate brown eyes melting into Toby's. Toby opened and shut her mouth she reading this all wrong too? She didn't know what to think any more.

Suddenly Lorraine's hand let go of hers, and curled its way up around the back of her head, tangling her fingers in the silky hair. Toby held her breath as Lorraine lowered her head to hers and mouth touched mouth.

It wasn't the most romantic kiss- Lorraine's glasses caught a strand of her hair, and their noses bumped, but to Toby it suddenly felt right. Shivers swirled up and down her spine. But she had thought she'd wanted Jess- how could she change her mind so quickly? One look into Lorraine's sultry eyes confirmed it. This had been what she'd been looking for, all along. Her heart skipped a beat as she realised sadly it could only be for a short time- they were returning home soon. She was determined to enjoy it for as long as it lasted. They parted, laughingly- half embarrassed, not daring to look at each other for a moment.

"I...I need to find Jess- make it right!" Toby said.

"I'll come with you." Lorraine said softly, smiling.

Toby smiled back, and hand in hand they made their way back to the party. Toby hoped Jess would forgive her- and be happy for her...

To Be Continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else. Primeval- New World isn't mine either!

**Six!**

**Chapter Twelve**- Connor

Connor hadn't gone home last night- he'd been too upset and couldn't face Abby just then. He'd decided he'd take a chance and breach who knows how many health and safety guidelines and sleep at the ARC for just one night. Fortunately no one had discovered him and as he couldn't sleep anyway, he decided to do some work on the ADD.

He always felt better when he had some tech to work on- it seemed to calm his mind somehow, probably because he had to focus and couldn't let stray thoughts interfere with the science. It was very early and as far as he knew no-one else was in as yet- although he thought he heard sounds from Lester's office, but hadn't bothered to go and check.

He decided it was a good opportunity to run a diagnostic- it was quiet and it would take his mind off 'the talk' he no doubt would be having with Abby sometime today. He sighed, trying desperately not to think about it and lay down on the floor on his back and slowly pulled himself underneath the console- his head and torso disappearing from sight, just leaving his legs and feet in view.

"Damn!" he suddenly cried- a wire had snapped off in his hand. "That wasn't supposed to happen..."

"Having trouble?" a woman's voice startled him, and he sat up quickly, banging his head on the ADD above him.

"Ow! That hurt!" he said as he crawled out from underneath the ADD, rubbing his head.

"Sorry!" Ange replied. "So...you really are a computer repair man!"

"Amongst other things!" Connor smiled at the woman. "You're here early."

"Haven't been home!" she laughed. "So..." she continued, ignoring Connors raised eyebrows. "…so is that pretty petite blonde your wife? No wonder you didn't want to risk not meeting her. She's adorable!"

"What? Er... no... she's not my... we are engaged, though... sort of..."

"Oh! But I..." Ange suddenly remembered that this was two years prior to her first meeting with Connor in Vancouver. How sweet- they weren't yet married. She decided to gloss over her mistake in the hopes he didn't pick up on it. "I'm sorry, it's just the way you look at each other. You're obviously very much in love. But you said you're sort of engaged? "

"Sorry- look- I don't mean to bother you with my problems, Miss Finch. I'd better get back to it... need to fix this..." He held up the broken wire, and started to turn away, but Ange began to speak again and he once again faced her with a sigh, not wanting to appear rude.

"Come, Mr Temple..."

"Connor, please."

"Alright, Connor. Come- look let's sit here- just for a minute. I might be able to help, you know."

"It's really nothing, Miss Finch. Really. I must…" Ange looked at Connor, and his resolve crumbled. "It's just that I... we... me and Abby…er...we've been having a few problems, that's all. It will all work out fine... hopefully."

"What exactly is the problem? Have you cheated on her?"

"What! No! I'd never do that- I've loved her since I first met her."

"And that was in 2006, was it?" Ange could have bitten her tongue out. She had to be more careful than this! But it was fine. He hardly seemed to notice, as his eyes took on a dreamy look and he continued, falteringly at first, but gaining confidence as he spoke.

"She was this... feisty, punky girl." he laughed slightly, looking down at the floor, remembering. "She was tiny but so fearless and I was the complete opposite. Geeky and full of allergies."

He looked at Ange. Now that he'd started to speak, he felt compelled to continue. Ange seemed so concerned, so compassionate, that all his fears come spilling out.

"Abby quickly became my best friend, but not in the way I wanted. I don't really know when things began to change between us. There was this... _thing_ between us- I don't know. We'd look at each other and not be able to break away until one of us realized and became self- conscious. Sound stupid, don't I"

"Not at all. Please go on- I _can_ help, you know! A problem shared…"

"Well, there's nothing much more to tell, really." Connor said, looking a little embarrassed. He didn't know why he was telling this woman so much, but she'd been so interested that he hadn't been able to help himself.

"So you fell in love, dated and got 'sort of' engaged?"

"Not exactly. It took getting stranded for a year in the Cretaceous for us to admit our feelings for each other, and a near disaster for us to get engaged."

"A year! With those creatures! How terrifying- but you got your girl in the end!"

"I guess. The problem's been since...well since the 'near disaster' that I can't actually talk about. Abby and I were separated for a bit by stuff out of our control- well actually it was all my fault- but we've not got back to where we were- things have been a little… strained between us. Then Mac and Evan came, with their compliments and fun. I think she's attracted to them."

"What both of them? At the same time?"

"No, not both of them, obviously. Maybe Mac- I don't know... they were laughing together, and dancing... sounds a bit stupid now, doesn't it?" he laughed self-consciously.

"Just a bit. You know, Connor, when things are a little bit strained- well the slightest thing than make you question your feelings. Talk to her. Fight for her, if she's what you want. I can promise you, Mac's not really interested- he just likes to have a pretty girl on his arm. He recently lost someone really close to him. He's not ready for another relationship right now, and I don't think your Abby's the kind of girl to become a 'notch on his bedpost'- do you?"

"Abby's not like that!" Connor protested.

"Well then, trust her! As for Evan- well- he and Dylan are getting together, haven't you noticed? You've nothing to worry about!"

"Really? Evan and Dylan? I've…er…I've been a bit...of an idiot, haven't I?" Connor admitted.

"Just a little. Now fix your machine and go and talk to Abby! It'll all work out, I promise!"

"How can you be so sure... oh! Do you know something you're not telling me?"

Ange just smiled and placed an index finger to the side of her nose and tapped it.

"Sshhh!" she whispered, and went off to Lester's office leaving a grinning Connor behind.

She had thought Abby was his wife- did that mean... well, he wouldn't think too far ahead about that, but he had to grovel big time to Abby. He was not going to finish it with her, after all. He was going to fight for her and show her how much he loved her! He'd fix the ADD and once he could be sure she was at work, he go and find her in the menagerie. He threw himself back under the console- he wanted to hurry and get this mended...he had his woman to fight for...

To Be Continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else. Primeval- New World isn't mine either!

**Six!**

**Chapter Thirteen**- Shocks, Surprises - And An Invitation

Abby felt she was in a dream as she went about her business of the day. Connor hadn't come home all night. She'd been mad with him, but hadn't wanted him to leave her. No! She couldn't think like that. He couldn't have walked out on her- he just couldn't! He'd just been drunk and jealous.

Oh, but what if something had happened to him? Maybe she should phone around the hospitals! Why hadn't she thought of that before? But wait, Abby, she told herself, trying to calm down. Perhaps she should just check the ARC first. He could be in his lab or any number of different places. She shouldn't panic just yet. She'd been so angry at the time, but perhaps she shouldn't have taken out her frustration on him- she should have spoken to him before- she knew how he'd been feeling. He'd looked so sad, so defeated and… lost. He was just missing her as much as she missed him. Jess was right- she needed to sort this out or risk losing him.

As she made herself concentrate and finish the last part of her report, she heard the door 'swish' open, and automatically looked up at the sound. Her heart seemed to skip a beat and her breath hitched as Connor slowly entered the room.

"Connor!" Abby cried and so relieved to see him, ran to him throwing herself into his arms. "Thank goodness you're alright!"

Connor was shocked and surprised at her greeting, but didn't care- his mouth was already seeking hers, his tongue running across her lips, savouring the taste of them. It found its way between her parted lips and tangled with hers as their kiss deepened. They separated, breathing heavily, their arms around each other and their eyes fixed on each other. Neither of them said anything for a moment, and just as Connor opened his mouth to speak, Abby's lips were back on his again. He groaned with desire and passion as he returned her embrace. His hands were all over her and she moaned in pleasure at his touch.

"Abby!" he cried thickly "I'm... I'm so, so sorry. I love you so much. I..."

Abby lifted her right hand and placed her index and middle finger on his lips, effectively stopping him from saying anything more.

"Ssshh!" she said softly. "I _was_ really mad with you, Connor" she continued, running her hands through his hair. "But now in the cold light of day- your jealousy- going to fight Mac over me...I think… I think I rather liked it!"

"You did?"

"_Yes_, Connor!" she emphasised, blushing slightly. "Just this once! Don't _ever_ do it again!" she demanded, looking straight into his eyes.

"I won't, I promise... but you were saying... you liked it?" he pursued, as his hand caressed her back, sending shivers up and down her spine.

"It... it was kind of… hot- you being all mucho and protective!" she admitted, flushing slightly.

She was no longer able to speak as Connor hungrily captured her lips once more, and they fell to the ground, tearing at each other's clothes in their haste. They forgot everything else as they rolled together on the floor of the office of the menagerie, finally renewing their bond in the fullest sense of the word...

**~~oOOo~~**

Jess was sitting at the ADD. She'd noticed that Connor had done some repairs to it- it seemed to be working better than it had of late. She decided to test out some of the programmes to check how they were working. She worked her way through the more ordinary settings- and then checked the cameras to the armoury, flushing a little as she caught sight of Becker showing Evan a new consignment of weapons that had just arrived that morning. As he held a very large weapon, pointing at an imaginary target, and looking down the length of the gun, his muscles rippled through his black t-shirt, and Jess caught her breath in desire and wonderment at the sight. Hearing voices behind her- she quickly changed the view to a different camera, and an involuntary "Oh!' escaped her as she saw what was very clearly being shown on the camera feed.

"Well, really!" Lester said, not quite believing what he saw. "Change the camera, Jess- voyeurism isn't in my remit!"

Jess tried to turn the camera off, but she was too embarrassed by the sight of Connor and Abby passionately kissing, and as they fell to the floor she pressed the wrong button on the keypad, and the camera zoomed in to present a perfect shot of Connor's bare behind.

"Oh, please!" Lester said, rolling his eyes. "Will somebody please turn that camera off before we see something worse than Temple's behind!"

"I thought it was rather a pleasant view!" Ange teased, and Dylan and Toby who had just arrived sniggered in agreement.

"Hmm. It does look particularly peachy!" Dylan remarked.

Lester threw her a pained look as Jess put her hands to her face to protect herself from what she was seeing on the CCTV.

"Here!" Toby laughed, being the only person to break out of their stupor long enough to do something about it. "It's lucky you showed me the ADD yesterday, Jess, or we may have had a very interesting- if embarrassing show!" The screen had gone black as Toby pressed the key to switch the camera view off, and every one breathed a sigh in relief.

"Yes- well... er... carry on everyone... go on... shoo... shoo." Lester managed, waving his arms at the little group. "Haven't any of you got any work to do, because I've got some reports you could..."

Before he'd even finished the sentence, everyone seemed to drift off to their various posts. Lester 'harrumphed' and turned back towards his office, muttering something about having a 'serious talk' with 'Daphne and Shaggy' later. Ange looked a little lost and unsure, still standing by the ADD, until he turned back to her, raised his eyebrows and slightly inclined his head before continuing his journey. Ange smiled to herself as she slowly followed behind. She'd spent the evening with Lester here in the ARC- they'd had a few drinks and chatted all through the night. She was glad he wanted her to stay longer...

**~~oOOo~~**

Jess slowly and carefully switched the CCTV back on to a different screen where she could watch the corridors and see people coming and going. Her cheeks were still red from embarrassment, but she was really relieved Becker hadn't been here to see that little scene! He'd have enjoyed having some ammunition to tease Connor with, but she would have died with embarrassment! She suddenly imagined herself and Becker in that position in the armoury- he was pressing her up against the table, kissing her... tearing her clothes off in passion...

"Jess- we really are OK, aren't we?" a voice said from behind her.

Jess turned to Toby, who had returned to the ADD once Lester had gone.

"What?" Jess stuttered, shaking off the images of herself and Becker. "Oh. Of course. We sorted all that out yesterday when you and Lorraine came to talk to me. I told you- it's all forgiven and forgotten. Just a drunken kiss- nothing more. I'm glad you've found Lorraine, Toby. She's brilliant!"

"Yes, she is." Toby responded. "We're going out tonight- camping under the stars. Why don't you and Becker come too?"

"Toby! You know we're not..."

"Hmm- I know you say you're not, and he says you're not- but both your little looks and glances and gestures, say otherwise! Hey why don't we make it a group thing? Ask everyone- Connor and Abby, Matt and Emily, Dylan and Evan? I'm sure we can find someone for Mac- he's got his eye on that little technician Amy, now that he knows Abby's with Connor."

"I'm not sure... what about the others?"

"We _could_ ask Ange and Leeds, but then they'd have to share a tent! I don't think Leeds would mind, but Ange's got her eye on Lester! I don't quite think camping's his scene... do you?"

Jess' head shot up in surprise. Angelika Finch and Lester! How had she missed that? She spun around in her chair in time to see Ange at the office windows, Lester standing behind her- his hands on her shoulders. Ange looked Jess full in the eyes as she slowly pulled down the blinds, a smile hovering at the corners of her mouth.

Jess' mouth opened in shock. He... he was a married man! How could he... but on second thoughts- she remembered he'd once told her they had an open marriage- they went their separate ways- separate holidays- separate friends. Not to her taste, but each to their own. She should stay out of it, she decided. She turned back to Toby who was patiently waiting.

"But what if Becker doesn't want..."

"Becker doesn't want what?" Becker's voice questioned from behind her.

Not again! This was happening too many times, Jess thought, as she sighed and wished he'd stop creeping up on her! She felt the flush that had only just subsided rise up again. She really must learn how to control this blushing, she thought fleetingly.

Toby answered for Jess. "I was thinking of planning a group 'camp out' for everyone. A kind of 'thank you' for being so hospitable to us all. Would you come? You'd have to share a tent..."

"Doesn't sound too bad. I'm a trained soldier- I'm used to roughing it. OK, Toby- count me in. Tell me where and when- I'll be there."

As Becker left, Jess rounded on Toby. "Toby! You didn't say who he'd be sharing with!"

"I didn't, did I?" Toby laughed, as she went on her way to Connor's lab.

Jess stared after her- she was half scared and half thrilled. She hoped he wouldn't refuse to share with her- she'd be mortified. But she also dreamed it would work out fine- they'd chat well into the night together- then he'd lean in towards her... their lips would touch...

To Be Continued...


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else. Primeval- New World isn't mine either!

**Six!**

**Chapter Fourteen**- On Target

Becker was at the ARC's shooting range with Dylan. He'd been demonstrating the different sizes of EMD to her. She was delighted with the guns, and thought they were much better than the usual weapons the Canadians used. Like Abby, she hated it when a creature was killed or maimed.

Becker, of course, still loved his conventional weapons, so when Dylan and he had finished for the afternoon, he decided to stay on to practice his shooting. He relished the feel of his weapons, the weight and the sheer power of them always gave him a thrill. Dylan stopped in her tracks as he ran his hand over the sleek gun, marvelling both at his rippling muscles and the expression on his face as he handled the gun lovingly, carefully showing great respect for the powerful killing machine.

She couldn't help compare Becker with Evan, and thought they were very similar in lots of ways, although of course Evan wasn't a trained soldier. She smiled to herself as she thought about Evan. He was really getting under her skin. He was everything she admired in a man and had proven to be kind and thoughtful too. She was hoping their relationship would progress, and was very positive about it. Still, Becker _was_ very handsome and a girl could admire from afar, couldn't she! She'd never do anything about it, she just enjoyed watching those muscles, that was all! Anyway everyone said he was with that little coordinator and she thought they'd be really cute together.

However, he _was_ very attractive and she unknowingly licked her lips as he raised his muscly arm ready to aim and fire at the small targets a distance in front of him. His hair flopped over one eye as the recoil made him jump, and he repeated the action five more times. As Dylan watched, he sighed and finally put the weapon down, and removed his goggles and earmuffs.

He pulled the little targets towards him so he could see how he'd done and was smiling to himself as he saw he'd scored four bulls eyes and just missed slightly on the other two shots.

"Quite a show!" A slow handclap accompanied by Mac's voice interrupted his thoughts, and he turned around to see both Dylan and Mac watching him.

"May I?" Mac added.

"Of course."

As Becker re- set the targets, Dylan moved nearer- her interest even more piqued now that Mac was in the mix. She was fascinated at the air of competitiveness that had arisen out of nowhere.

"Let's make it a little more interesting, shall we?" Mac said. "A small wager? We both shoot six bullets at the target- five points for a bull, and three for hitting the outer ring- only one point for anywhere else on the target."

"You're on!" Becker agreed. "What's the prize? Cash? Ten pounds?"

"No- money's too obvious." Mac responded. "How about a kiss from Dylan?"

"What!" Dylan cried, outraged.

"Come on Dyls…be a sport!" Mac cajoled. "It's just a spot of fun- nothing serious. One kiss from you, and all parties give a donation to your chosen charity. How's that?"

Dylan laughed, although she put her hands on her hips in mock anger. "What more could a girl ask for- a kiss from either Mac or Becker! Lucky me! OK- winner gets a kiss- just a peck, mind, and I get those donations! Game on?"

"Game on!" the men childishly agreed. Mac threw a quick glance at Dylan, this was one bet he'd like to win- she was pretty, but more than that... he'd really like to beat that... action man!

Becker never was one to back down from a challenge, but couldn't help wish the prize was a kiss from Jess instead. Perhaps it was a good thing it wasn't though- what if he lost and he had to watch that... Desperate Dan... kiss her instead. He didn't think he'd be able to take that without doing an impression of a drunken Connor and punch his lights out!

They both took their places in front of the targets. "Ready?" Dylan asked, raising her arms. "Fire!"

She lowered her arms dramatically as she said fire, and both men immediately began to shoot. It seemed only seconds before their guns were spent, and Dylan did the honours of pulling in the two targets to see who had won.

"The person who will get a kiss from me is..."

She was suddenly interrupted by a loud 'bang' from a gun as another figure appeared and fired directly at a target. The others watched as he quickly emptied his gun, and with a huge smirk on his face pulled his target towards him.

"I believe that will be me!" he announced smugly, and when Becker grabbed the target to take a closer look, Evan took his opportunity and swung Dylan into his arms, bending her backwards as he bestowed a long and passionate kiss on her.

"He's right, you know!" an astounded Becker said. Mac snatched the target out of his hands, and quickly glanced at the hole in the centre of the target where each bullet had hit, one after the other.

As Dylan stood upright again- devoid of all speech- her eyes sparkling in the aftermath of his kiss, Evan held up the little gun. "Got this little beauty a few years ago- best gun you can find!"

He scooped Dylan into his arms again, and with a jaunty salute and a scathing- "See you, ladies!" he left the shooting range as quickly as he'd come, taking Dylan with him. As she passed an astounded Mac and Becker, Dylan laughingly snatched the donated notes of money the two men held out and waved jauntily as she exited with Evan.

Becker and Mac looked at each other and Becker shrugged and said simply. "Fancy a brew?"

"Yeah!" Mac answered, discarding the winning target by throwing it over his shoulder in dismissal as they went...

**~~oOOo~~**

"So, Mac- you going to the 'camp out?' Sounds fun?" Becker asked when they were settled in the canteen.

"No...I think I'll give it a miss. I don't have anyone to share a tent with, anyway."

"Look- er... I know we got off on the wrong foot- but what the hey... you can share with me if you like."

"That's nice of you Becker," Mac said with a smirk. "But you're not my type."

"What do you mean... can't two guys share a tent without everyone thinking... or is that just how _you_ think, Rendell?"

"Ha! You won't rile me, Becker. No- it's Toby's rules. Didn't you know? Only couples in tents- she doesn't mind platonic couples though, so you could share with me if you don't care what people might assume!" Mac laughed knowing what Becker's reaction would be.

"Wha...no! Look Rendell, I have my position as chief of security to maintain. Can't have the men gossip... Wait a minute! Couples- who am I...Hey Toby!" Becker called to her as she conveniently entered the canteen just at that moment.

"Becker?" Toby replied.

"Who have you got me down for sharing a tent with- Mac said its couples only... I don't..."

"Jess, of course, Becker. No problem is there?"

Becker's mouth opened in surprise for a second before he managed to collect himself and put on an impassive expression. He couldn't stop the little tinge of red from peeping just above his collar though, and both Toby and Mac grinned. Jess had been behind Toby and heard the whole conversation, and went bright red- there was no disguising her embarrassment.

Becker looked from Toby and Mac to Jess and back again to Toby. In the few seconds it took him to reply, he realised he could hurt Jess beyond repair depending on his answer- or make himself the butt of the two team's jokes. He decided on the latter. He knew he loved Jess and he had to protect her feelings above his own. No way would he let her be made a fool of... that is- if she even wanted to share a tent with him.

"Of course I'll share a tent with you, Jess- that is if you're happy to do so. I just don't want you to feel obliged to share with me... but if you don't mind- may I please have the honour of your company at the 'camp out' this weekend?"

"Oh!" If anything Jess' blush got deeper. She could hardly contain her excitement. Oh, she knew he'd only asked her to spare her feelings, but this was her chance for some alone time with him- maybe once he got to know her on a more personal basis, he'd find he liked her. "Yes! Yes, please!" she breathed.

"No problem then, is there!" Toby announced and went off with Jess to drink her tea.

Becker sighed, and as he noticed Mac's smirk, he said "But what about you Mac? I'm sure a guy like you can find a nice young lady to take. You can just be friends you know- doesn't have to be anything more..."

"Yeah, I know, Becker- I'm just playing with you. To be honest, my heart's not really in it. A short while ago- I lost someone to a dinosaur. I was going to ask her to move in with me..."

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" Becker said contritely.

"Not your fault, mate."

"And, there's not been anyone since?"

"Well, there is someone I'd like to get to know better- to see how it would pan out, but she's not interested. Anyway- I'm off. Got to speak to Evan. See you later…"

As Mac waved to Toby and Jess as he passed by, Becker drained his cup and thought carefully. Life really was too short, he mused. So many people had lost the ones they cared for- he couldn't miss his chance with Jess because he was... well emotionally retarded. Maybe sharing a tent with Jess would help him untangle his mouth and actually talk to her about his feelings for her? He decided he'd lock himself away in the armoury and practice what he'd say to her... he could do this... he had to do this...

To Be Continued...


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else. Primeval- New World isn't mine either!

**Six!**

**Chapter Fifteen**- Alright?

"Abby..." Connor said as they held each other close. "I'm so sorry- for everything. I... I'm a fool."

"Yeah. Known that for years." Abby quipped back.

"No- don't joke. I... I nearly lost you- lost everything. Destroyed the world! Even now... I nearly destroyed us!"

"Connor! You've got to let it go, yeah. Move on. OK you made mistakes. Philip Burton made mistakes. Nobody's perfect. Think of all the times you've saved people- stopped creatures from killing them- you've done your best, Connor. You've always done your best. That's all any of us can do."

"God, Abby! If...If I'd lost you-" he repeated.

"Well you haven't. I'm not going anywhere."

Connor smiled his goofiest smile, his dimple playing in his cheek. He felt the happiest he had in a long time. His smile disappeared suddenly though, and he became serious again.

"I... I was going to break up with you, Abby- set you free. Let you find someone better..."

Connor wasn't prepared for the resounding slap that Abby administered to his left cheek. He brought his hand up to his burning face.

"Ow! That hurt!" he complained.

"Good! In fact..." she lifted her hand to hit him again, but this time he managed to grab her wrist and held it tightly in his.

"Abby! What the hell?..."

All the fight suddenly left her and her hand went limp in his. "Don't ever say that, Connor!" she cried. "If you want to break up with me- fine... but to 'set me free!' Like you know my feelings- own my feelings- you have no right to decide what's right for me!"

"Well tell me then, Abby. 'Cos I really don't know."

"How can you say that after what we just did together...? OK let me spell it out to you, once and for all! Connor Temple- I love you. I want to marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you...YOU, you big... oaf!"

"Oh. That's alright then!" he understated.

"Mmmmf" she tried to get the words out but her mouth was suddenly covered by his, her lips were roughly parted and his tongue desperately sought hers, as they clasped each other as if they'd never let go.

As they finally separated- the need for breath interrupting their union, Connor put his forehead against hers, and they stood there for a few minutes just savouring being together.

"And... and you meant it when you asked me to marry you?" he asked tentatively, not wanting another slap.

"Yes. You can ask this time if you like... just to make sure!"

Connor took a long hard look at her for a moment, grinned and then went down on one knee. "Abby... Maitland. Will you marry me?" he said in a rush.

Abby giggled, remembering his words when she'd asked him to marry her. "I'll have to think about it!" she mirrored.

Connor laughed and feigned disinterest. He stood up. "Forget it!..." he said and began to turn away just as she had all that time ago.

Giggling with the memory, Abby grabbed his arm- "Yes!" she said. "So yes..." and amidst their laughter, they moved together again and kissed a soft, gentle meaningful kiss.

"We _will_ be alright, won't we, Abby?"

"Yeah. We will."

"I really do love you, you know..." Connor whispered.

"Me too!" she whispered back. "Definitely me too..."...

**~~oOOo~~**

As Ange lowered the blinds to Lester's office, her gaze broke from Jess' and she turned her face against one of Lester's hands on her shoulder, and caressed it with her cheek. He hadn't noticed Jess watching, and moved closer to Ange, kissing the hollow at her neck, enjoying the scent of jasmine from her perfume. He spun her around, hands still on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. His heart raced- he hadn't felt so alive in years.

Although his wife and he had this 'agreement', he'd never been really happy about it. He was like anyone else- he craved affection and that 'one' person who loved him above all else. He'd put up with it because she had been wonderful for his career- supported him at all those boring functions- sung his praises to whoever she could find who'd listen, and pushed him and encouraged him to become the powerful man he now was. But he realized now that he was lonely. He wanted more. He wanted someone who loved him and wanted to be with him.

Ange softly placed her mouth on his, and he responded slowly and gently, a little unsure at first. As they broke apart, she whispered softly to him, caressing his cheek.

"Are you certain you want this, James?"

"Yes! Yes…I…"

"Because I won't be your 'regret'- your 'mistake!' Here…" she said as she broke completely away from him. She rummaged in her handbag for a moment, and then emerged from its depths holding a key out to him. "It's your choice, James. Think carefully. If you still want me, I'll be waiting. I've booked the Penthouse Suite at Claridge's. I hope you'll come…I'll wait until three…"

She stroked his cheek and gently kissed him once more, before sweeping out of the room leaving him looking at the key in his hand. He threw it up in the air and caught it again, thrusting it in his pocket just as there was a knock at his door. Matt entered just as Lester was about to leave.

"Matt?" he asked, pausing beside the open door.

"Sorry to interrupt, James." Matt replied. "I wanted to ask if I could take the Canadians out on the next anomaly alert. What do you think?"

"Yes, yes... do whatever you think's right. You're the team leader- that's what I pay you for… now if you'll excuse me…"

And with that, Lester swept past Matt, leaving him staring after him with raised eyebrows, and approached Jess at the ADD.

"Jess- I'm going out for a while. Important meeting…"

"There's nothing planned in your diary?" Jess quizzed, looking carefully at him.

"Just came up. Won't be long. Matt's in charge."

"Lester…"

Jess pointedly looked over at Ange's departing back as she disappeared through the exit, and Lester followed her gaze before looking back at the young girl sitting so worriedly in the chair in front of the million pounds worth of equipment she operated so capably.

"Please be careful." she said softly, with a hint of a tear in her eye.

He wasn't used to people delving into his private life but she seemed so upset, so worried for him, that he couldn't bring himself to yell at her or even make one of his renowned sarcastic remarks, and rested his hand on her shoulder for a moment, smiling slightly at her.

"Don't worry- I know what I'm doing." he replied. He began to leave, but suddenly bent down and whispered in her ear. "Thanks for caring, Jess, it'll be alright, I promise."

He squeezed her shoulder and turned to leave. Must be going soft in my old age, he thought to himself as he felt an unusual surge of emotion flood through him. His hand closed on the metal in his pocket as he left the ARC, and he smiled to himself. He knew it was going to be alright…

To Be Continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else. Primeval- New World isn't mine either!

**Six!**

**Chapter Sixteen**- Demons

"Matt- I don't understand. Why are we camping out? Are we expecting an anomaly or is there a creature on the loose?" Emily asked as she looked around at all the equipment Matt had set out on the table of his flat.

"No, Emily- it's for fun. Almost everyone's going. It's just to spend time with the team and the Canadians. That's all."

"But…we spend every day with the team. Why do we need to stay in a tent? I did enough of that when I was travelling through the anomalies. It really wasn't fun, Matt. The ground was hard, there were bugs everywhere and there was nowhere for…well, for…"

"For?"

"For comfort… you know… Abby and Jess call it 'powdering their faces' or something. I always found it most embarrassing and unladylike- but my life was in danger then. I _had_ to live like that. I much prefer it here in the flat with you."

Matt took Emily by the shoulders. "Oh you mean… 'powdering their _noses_, Emily!" he waved his hand towards the bathroom, and laughed as she turned pink. "You're getting soft- getting too used to the good life!"

As Emily looked put out and more than a little angry, standing with her hands on her hips, ready to explode at Matt, he suddenly relented.

"I'm just playing with you, Emily- I know what you mean. But it won't be like that. It _will_ be fun, I promise. We have really comfortable tents and sleeping bags- see here- they're soft, warm and fully rain proof. We have everything we need to make it a great night."

"Really? People really enjoy 'camping out' in this time?"

"Yes, really. We'll sit around the camp fire to eat, tell stories and maybe sing a few songs. _And_… there's an ablutions building on site where you'll be able to be… comfortable… and 'powder your nose', so no worries there."

"Matt!" Emily stated, looking up at him. "Stop making fun of me!"

"Sorry. It'll be great, I promise. You can bring that sketchbook Leeds gave you too, if you like."

"If you're sure…"

"Emily…" Matt paused "We'll be sharing a tent. Just you and me. You do know that, right? Will…will that be alright? We can have separate sleeping bags. See, you can unzip them to turn them into singles…"

"It's fine, Matt. We live here together, don't we? If you wanted to take advantage of me, you could have done so at any time."

Matt was standing face to face with Emily, and he suddenly found it was becoming increasingly harder to breathe the more he stared into her beautiful eyes. Their bodies were practically flat against each other and Matt's mouth moved towards Emily's without him even realising what he was doing.

Emily held her breath. She sometimes wished Matt _would_ take advantage of her- just a little- to kiss her or caress her openly- was that very wanton of her, she wondered. She had spoken to the other women about love in this time, and it was so different in this era. She'd seen how couples freely kissed and held each other in public, and although she was a little embarrassed by it all, she was ready to be a lady of the twenty first century. Matt _had_ kissed her, though- that last time, but he'd kept his distance in that respect since- perhaps he'd thought she was too… well too Victorian and prudish. Or maybe he hadn't liked it! Henry always said she was cold and unfeeling. Perhaps she was? ….

As Matt slowly moved even closer, his eyes on her soft rosebud mouth, his lips almost touched hers, and all thoughts dissipated as Emily held her breath waiting for what must surely come next, but he suddenly pulled away, leaving her feeling cheated somehow and wanting more… so much more! She wasn't sure what to do, and looked down so that he couldn't see the disappointment in her expression. Her body cried out for him to move back where he'd been- he'd been so close, so wonderfully close to her. She was still tingling where he'd touched her. She was a brave and feisty woman, but she just couldn't bring herself to instigate more- to make the first move. After all he may not want her at all. She just didn't know what to do, she'd have to have a talk with the girls and find out how she'd know if he wanted her or not, and how she could let Matt know she wanted _him_ without abandoning all sense of propriety.

Matt could have kicked himself. She'd been right there. Right in front of him. She'd been warm and soft against his body, her breath brushing his face as he moved closer. He'd almost kissed her, their lips had just touched when he found himself drawing back- he hadn't meant to, and he didn't know why he had. Was it because he still heard his father's voice in his head warning him not to get close to Emily, and he had all but promised to sacrifice her if it meant defeating New Dawn? Could it be that he was still feeling guilty about his promise to Gideon? He _had_ said the words, but in his heart he knew he hadn't really meant them. Even then, he'd been attracted to Emily in a way he never thought would be possible. He took a deep shivering breath, and moved away from her.

"Coffee?" he managed to stutter, his face giving no sign of his inner turmoil.

"I…er…"

If that was how he wanted to play it, she'd go along with it- just until she spoke to the other ARC women anyway. She put on her brightest smile, as if there wasn't a hole in her heart where she was missing the closeness of his body and the way his lips had been torn from hers.

"I prefer tea, please Matt." she said firmly, with a smile.

"Emily…." Matt began.

She looked at him, and the longing was reflected in both of their eyes. Matt turned back to the kitchen. He needed to do something before talking to Emily- he wasn't going to miss out on the love of his life…but he'd have to do something to vindicate this feeling of guilt first. He'd do that today and then he'd be in a better position to have a heart to heart with her tonight when they were camping.

"Tea it is." he finished lamely. They shared an embarrassed smile. "Look Emily- we'll talk tonight, yeah? I just have something I must do first. OK?"

"It's alright, Matt. You don't have to…"

"No… I want to, really." he took her hands in his, and looked sincerely into her eyes. "It's just me. I need to sort myself out first- rid myself of my demons, you know? I… I care about you, Emily. We'll talk tonight, yeah?"

Emily's eyes regained their sparkle. There was a glimmer of hope. He cared for her, after all. He just had to sort himself out- she could understand that. They were both strangers to this time, it was difficult for them both. She was sure it was going to be alright- but she'd still talk to the girls and get some advice. She knew one thing, though- hard floor, bugs and all- she _was_ going camping tonight and maybe they wouldn't need to unzip the sleeping bags after all….

To Be Continued…


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else. Primeval- New World isn't mine either!

**Six!**

**Chapter Seventeen**- Practice

Lester slowly disconnected the call on his mobile phone, sighing. His wife wasn't answering. To be truthful, she rarely did- she was a very busy woman, very high up in her company and working a lot of hours a day. She was probably in a meeting or conference or something. He felt very alone in that moment. Two of his children were grown up and living away from home and the third was away at boarding school. He sighed, and sent a text to his wife instead, throwing the phone down onto the spare seat beside him once he had finished, and determinedly started up his car. He quickly pulled his Jaguar out from the car park and swung it in the direction of Claridge's Hotel…

He arrived a short while later, and sat in his car for a few minutes, thinking- a frown on his face. As he finally got out of the car a valet suddenly appeared beside him, ready to take the keys and park his car for him.

"Don't scratch the car- it cost a fortune!" he yelled after the boy as the tyres screeched as he took off at speed.

He stood at the entrance for a moment, pausing to pull a key out of his pocket, staring at it for a few moments before stuffing it back into his trousers pocket, sighing. Mind made up, he walked through the door being held open for him by the doorman and entered the hotel, neither looking to the left nor the right and went straight to the lift and pressed the button to the penthouse suite.

He entered to the sight of Ange sitting at a table with a pot of tea and two bone china cups in front of her. There were plates of sandwiches and cakes on the table too, and she turned to Lester with a huge smile on her face, as she poured boiling water from a jug into the teapot.

"You came!" she said simply. "I wasn't sure you would."

"I wasn't sure either." he replied, removing his jacket and sitting down next to her.

Ange reached over and touched his hand, before returning to 'tea' duties and giving him his cup.

"I'm glad you did." she smiled.

Lester drank his tea, but didn't touch anything else. Ange was the same and she looked deep into Lester's eyes over her cup as she sipped her tea. The silence was intense in the room, and the atmosphere was electric. Lester suddenly slammed his cup back down into its saucer, fortunately not causing it to shatter.

"This is all wrong…"

"It's OK, James." Ange interrupted. "It's just two lonely people spending some time together. What's wrong with that? You work hard, James. Do you ever get to have any fun?"

"I have fun. Ask anybody- they'll tell you what a fun…ster I am. Lots of… fun."

James sighed. She was right. The fun side of his life was severely lacking- he didn't think he even knew how to have fun anymore. Oh, he'd had plenty of chuckles over the years- mainly at Connor's expense, but those were usually when he was alone in his office. The words stood out to him as if they were in capital letters… ALONE. LONELY.

Angelika Finch took his hand and pulled him to his feet. She pulled him with her, and he suddenly realised she was leading him to the bedroom. His heart pounded as he allowed himself to follow. His mouth went dry as he looked at the attractive woman in front of him. It was a nice feeling- somebody wanting him for himself. They didn't want funds for some invention or other, or for more weapons or even for a tank! They wanted _him_ – James Lester, the man. So he allowed himself to be pulled into the room, his senses aroused and awakening feelings he hadn't felt in a long time. He didn't have to feel alone with the weight of responsibility heavy on his shoulders… just for a little while, at least.

He allowed himself to smile, and the action felt alien to him. He was so out of practice in the art of smiling, but it felt good- it actually felt good! He stopped in the bedroom, and spun Ange to face him, his mouth seeking hers in a sudden frenzy of desire….

**~~oOOo~~**

"Jess- I have feelings for you…" Becker said. "No, that's no good- too pushy, don't want to frighten her off!" he took a deep breath and began again. "Jess, I like you, and you obviously fancy me… No, I can't say that!"

He angrily rubbed his hands through his hair, leaving it tousled and standing on end. This wasn't going to be as easy as he thought! He cleared his throat and tried once more.

"Jess- you work at the ARC- I work at the ARC… NO, NO, NO!" Becker cried. "Argh! That won't do at all!"

Becker was in the armoury, standing with his favourite gun in front of him, a little red in the face. He was practicing what to say to Jess- how to tell her he cared about her and that he wanted to ask her out. However, it wasn't going too well. It all sounded contrived and stiff, and just plain ridiculous if he were being honest! No woman in their right mind would be attracted by any of those words. He decided to give it one final try, and held up his gun.

"Jess…" he said to it, looking where he considered Jess' eyes would be. "I…I really like you. You're fun and pretty… although I do think those heels you wear are ridiculous…..NO! Think, Becker, think! Compliments, not criticism!"

He coughed, and took another deep breath. "I really like you… I'd like to…no- I'd be honoured- if you'd consider going on a date with me. For a meal… there's a brilliant French restaurant…"

"What will you do if the gun accepts?" Mac asked, laughing openly.

Becker spun around. Why did that man persist on sneaking up unannounced all the time? Very flustered and red- faced, Becker flung his gun down on the desk in front of him and grabbed Mac by the lapels.

"Whoa…steady on, mate!" Mac said, raising his hands up in surrender. "No offense meant!"

Becker struggled to calm himself down- realising that his anger was just because he'd been caught at an embarrassing moment. He let go of Mac immediately, looking contrite.

"Sorry… just caught me unawares."

"I'm guessing this is about one pretty, brightly coloured co-ordinator, and not your gun?" Mac guessed, already knowing the answer. Becker didn't reply and folded his arms across his chest. "Hey- look, I just want to help! Look…come over here- I'll be Jess, you throw me your best lines… come on, Becker. Here I am, looking cute at the ADD. Ooh it's that handsome Becker- I'm just going to totter over to him in my high…."

"Rendell!"

"Alright, alright!" Mac smirked. "I'll behave. Right, so I'm sitting at the ADD… what do you do next?" Mac pretended to type on a non- existent keyboard.

"Rendell- I am _not_ going to pretend you're Jess!"

"You want to go out with her, don't you?"

"Mind your own business!"

"Don't you?" Mac persisted.

"OK- yes I do. But this is just… stupid…"

"Well you need all the help you can get, soldier boy- or someone else will snap her up! Now come on…what do you do next?"

Becker looked a bit lost, then said… "OK- I'll walk up to her…there's no one else about. I'm giving her a bar of chocolate- she loves chocolate." he added as explanation to Mac.

"Good! That's good!" Mac encouraged.

"Her cheeks turn pink- they always do for some strange reason when I give her the chocolate bar… I think it's because she's crazy about the stuff. Can't stand it myself- unless its dark chocolate… more bitter the better…what?"

"You really are clueless, aren't you? Becker! She goes pink because she likes you- not the chocolate! Don't you know anything about women?"

"Oh! Well… er…no…not really." Becker admitted. "This is hopeless! She'll never want to go out with me. Look, thanks anyway, Rendell- I'm just gonna go now, and do some… security stuff…"

"Oh no you don't, mate!" Mac grabbed Becker by the arm. "Come on, one last try. Concentrate this time!"

Becker sighed. "One last try… OK… Jess…"

"Yes?" Mac encouraged moving close to Becker.

"I… I really like you. I'd be... honoured if you'd accompany me on a date. There's this great French restaurant that I'm sure you'd enjoy…"

"Yes! Yes, Becker, I'd love to!" Mac yelled, caught up in his play acting.

Becker looked pleased with himself for a moment, and urged on by his success and by Rendell, he moved closer and put his hand under Mac's chin.

"Jess…" he whispered.

"Becker?" Mac replied, batting his eyelashes as fast as he could.

"Ahem!" A cough from the direction of the door made them spring apart.

"It's not what you think!" Mac began.

"Not what it looks like…" Becker stuttered at the same time.

"Hey, you two…what you get up to is entirely your own business." Evan said, hiding a smirk.

"Yes…we're sure you'll both be very happy…" Dylan joined in seriously.

"You won't…you won't mention this to anybody else?" Becker pleaded, thinking that Temple would love this one.

"Certainly not- as long as you don't go making any more bets to kiss my woman!" Evan stated.

Dylan looked up into his eyes. "Your…woman?" she queried.

"Yes." Evan stated confidently. "If you'd like to be?"

"Yes. Most definitely yes!" she replied.

They turned back to Becker and Mac, Evan with a huge grin on his face. "And that's how it's done, ladies!" he put his arm around Dylan's waist and they left the armoury, their laughter ringing in Becker's ears as they went.

Although Becker was pretty tired of being embarrassed, he suddenly realised that it could actually be that easy, if he loosened up and stopped being so worried about his 'image.' He suddenly clapped Mac on the back.

"Thanks, mate- You've been a great help! I'll make my move tonight… let you know how it goes!"

"Oh…er…glad to have been some help…" Mac said, unsure why Becker was suddenly so sure of himself.

He smiled. He hoped Becker wouldn't botch it… those two seemed perfect for each other. He suddenly sobered, thinking about Sam. He mentally shook himself. He had to stop brooding- remember the good times. It was just hard, that's all- he missed her so much. He slowly walked to the door. Yes, he hoped Becker wouldn't waste any more time… life was too short…

To Be Continued…


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else. Primeval- New World isn't mine either!

**Six!**

**Chapter Eighteen**- The Wrong Button

"Where's Lester?" Jess asked for the umpteenth time. "He's been gone all afternoon!"

"What's the problem, Jess?" Matt asked, joining her at the ADD.

"No problem- I just wanted to ask him if I could nip out for a bit. There's a shop I need to catch before closing. I only need an hour or so, but he's not here!"

Jess felt frustrated. Lester was always there when you didn't want him breathing down your neck- like when Becker was at the ADD, for instance. Just when she wanted to have a chance to talk to Becker, or he was giving her a bar of chocolate, Lester would pop up out of nowhere and Becker would go off to do his 'security stuff.' Now that she actually needed him- where was he?

"Oh!" she cried in annoyance.

"Look, Jess, if it's that important to you, find someone to look after the ADD, and then you can get off- as long as you're back before five to complete the checks before hand over this evening. Don't forget we've got the camp out, so you have to have the checks completed before then."

"Oh, thank you Matt!" Jess smiled, standing on tiptoe to kiss his cheek.

"Perhaps Connor will do it for you… haven't seen him for a while… nor Abby for that matter…."

"They're busy. Er… menagerie stuff." Jess covered for them. Matt looked skeptical, and was about to reply when Toby bounded up.

"We'll do it!" Toby joined in the conversation, followed by Lorraine. "Won't we, Lorraine? You go on, Jess- I expect you've got your eye on something special for tonight, eh?"

"Yes, actually. I just wanted to buy this gorgeous baby doll nightdress I saw. It's part of a set- comes with a dressing gown too, which is just as well because it's a little skimpy but…" Jess suddenly realized Matt was still listening, and blushed. "Sorry, Matt- you didn't want to hear that, right?"

"It's fine Jess." he smiled, wishing it were Emily buying a skimpy nightdress to impress him. "You get off now. You sure you'll be OK, Toby?"

"Of course. Lorraine knows how to manage the ADD, don't you Lorr…" Toby broke off as she finally noticed the angry glare Lorraine was throwing in her direction. "Er… no worries, Matt- really. We'll be fine." she finished, a frown lining her forehead as she wondered why Lorraine wasn't happy with her- again. Lorraine had been snapping at her all day, and Toby was a little concerned. She really didn't know what she'd done wrong.

Jess skipped off and Matt left Lorraine and Toby to it. As soon as the others had left, Lorraine rounded on Toby.

"Toby! You've done it again!"

"Done what?"

"You keep making decisions without asking me! I didn't want to cover for Jess. I didn't want coke with my fish and chips at lunch- nor lemon meringue for dessert- I hate lemon!"

"Oh, er…I'm sorry- I'll buy you a scone later to make up…"

"No! I don't want a scone and I don't want to camp out tonight!" Lorraine yelled.

There was a shocked silence for a moment. "But… I thought you …you asked me to camp out with you…I don't understand!"

"No. That's the problem. You don't. I wanted to spend time with _you_. You and me. But you took over as usual and organized what was our time to spend together and changed it into this big… event with half the ARC coming! "

"Oh… I… I didn't think…"

"No, you didn't, did you Toby. You've ruined it all!" Lorraine threw herself down in Jess' chair, and turned her back on Toby.

Toby felt tears prickling behind her eyes, but held them in. She wouldn't cry like some… girl! She really hadn't thought Lorraine would mind. She sighed. She hadn't actually asked Lorraine if she could invite the others to come, she realized. She was just so used to being the one to organize everything, and she'd been so happy to meet Lorraine that she'd got a bit carried away.

"Lorraine." she said quietly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be bossy and take over. I really am sorry. I'd like it to have just been the two of us too. But we'll still have lots of fun! Honest…"

Just then an alarm sounded on the ADD. It wasn't an anomaly alert, or lockdown- just an annoying continuous 'beep'. Lorraine and Toby looked at each other and then at the controls.

"What's that?" Toby asked.

"It's the menagerie." Lorraine replied. "It's time the creatures were fed. We've just got to check no-one's near the creatures… that's OK." she confirmed as she checked the CCTV. "Then we've got to press the controls that activate the automatic feeder…. No! Toby! I'll do it…"

Toby reached over to press the key on the keypad but as Lorraine went to grab her hand, she pressed the wrong key and they stared at the camera in horror as the cage to a future predator's enclosure slid open.

"Oh oh!" Toby cried, her hand on her mouth.

Lorraine quickly pressed the alarm and the others came running to see what had happened.

"Toby opened the cage!" Lorraine declared.

"It was an accident!" Toby cried. "You grabbed my hand!"

"You keep interfering, Toby! Look what you did!"

"Me! It was your…"

"Alright, we'll talk about it later." Matt stated, the voice of reason, stopping the arguing women in their tracks. They both looked contrite, and went back to work just as Connor and Abby came running up to the ADD, looking flushed, their hair tousled and messy.

"What have we got, Lorraine?"

"There's a creature loose in the menagerie. It's still in there so it hasn't activated lockdown."

"How did it get out?"

"It was my..." Toby began.

"I pressed the wrong button. Sorry. Guess I'm a bit rusty." Lorraine interrupted.

Toby shot her a grateful look that she hadn't been blamed and made to look foolish again- she'd begun to think she and Lorraine weren't suited after all- all they seemed to do was argue, and she just wanted a little fun and romance!

"Never mind that now." Matt repeated as they watched the camera feed. "What's it doing?"

"Looks like it's trying to figure out a way to set the others free!" Connor exclaimed in surprise.

It really did look that way to the onlookers. The creature had been pacing up and down the length of the other predator's cages. It butted the cage with it's head, and even traced a claw along the lock.

"Becker, Emily- we'd better get down there." Matt ordered astounded as he realised that was exactly what the deadly but intelligent creature was doing.

"We're coming too!" Evan and Dylan stated.

"Alright." Becker agreed. "But be careful- these creatures have highly advanced sonar systems- they can 'see sound'… sort of like bats, if you like."

"The rest of you stand by in case we can't contain it." Matt said, and everyone ran to get weapons and go to their posts.

**~~oOOo~~**

Mac had missed all the action. He'd gone to the labs to talk to Amy, but when he arrived, he just peered through the window instead. Amy noticed him and waved, the goggles she had to wear covering half her face, making her look very young. He smiled and hesitatingly waved back, but to her disappointment, he turned away and left without going to speak to her. She sighed, and returned to her work. She'd heard about the camp out and had hoped he'd ask her to go. She liked him, but also felt this was her chance to get to know the main team and perhaps get noticed a little more. She so wanted to go in the field. She guessed she'd just lost her chance! What a pity - she really fancied that good looking Becker... oh well, maybe next time...

Mac left the building- he wanted time to think. His conversation with Becker had awakened the thoughts he'd tried to bury, and he needed to decide what to do. He found himself back at the club they'd all been to the other night, hoping a few drinks might clear his head.

He ordered his drink and sat down at a table. He nursed his glass in his hands, thinking about Sam. He'd really cared about her and only eight months had passed since she'd died. Was he being disrespectful to her by liking someone else? Everyone told him he had to move on with his life, but her death had illustrated to him just how precious life really was. He just felt angry and guilty and confused. But he knew he really cared for this other person even though she seemed oblivious to it. It had just crept up on him unbidden.

He decided to go along with his heart. He'd always love Sam, but their relationship had only just begun. Who knows if it would have worked out? Well, he'd never know now and he was sure she'd have wanted him to move on- she wouldn't want him to be alone.

''Love you, Sam.' he muttered quietly, raising his glass in a toast for her. 'I'll never forget you!'

He downed his drink, decision made. A few more drinks and it would be time for the camp out. He had someone to talk to there...

To Be Continued...


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else. Primeval- New World isn't mine either!

**Six!**

**Chapter Nineteen**- Becker!

Abby and Connor manned their position by the menagerie. They stood outside the door, backs against the wall.

"You okay, Abby?" Connor whispered.

"Yeah."

"This is like old times... you know, you and me- future predators... reminds me of when..."

"Sshh, Connor- I'm trying to listen!" Abby interrupted.

"Sorry- I ..."

Just then they heard the sounds of three shots and yells and they looked at each other in consternation.

The door handle suddenly rattled and they both swivelled to look at it, EMD's at the ready. The door finally swung open and Becker came crashing out of it onto his back, a predator landing squarely on his chest, it's arm raised ready to swipe down and tear his chest open with it's dangerous claws. As one, both Connor and Abby fired and the creature fell in a heap. It was fortunate for them that the predator had been motionless and poised for the kill, or they may not have been able to shoot it so easily.

It had connected with it's target though, and Becker gasped in pain as his shirt began to turn red and his blood oozed from the cut. Connor bent down to see if he was alright, one hand on his EMD, the other to check Becker's wound. Abby moved to help to stem the flow of blood, but suddenly Dylan, closely followed by Matt, ran through the door, chased by the dracorex. Connor heaved a rapidly declining Becker out of the way just in time as the creature charged out of the room, roaring loudly, clearly frightened. Abby fired as the creature passed her, its eyes fixed on Matt and it soon joined the predator on the floor, knocked unconscious by the blast.

"Thanks!" Matt said simply, breathing hard.

"What happened? Where's Evan and Emily?" Connor asked as Abby called for the medics to come to help Becker.

"It's all under control mate..."

"Yeah, we can see that!"

Matt shot Connor a look before continuing. "Evan and Emily have contained the raptors. The predator had actually managed to let some of the other creatures out! Once Lorraine had accidentally decommissioned the electronic seal on the cages, it somehow managed to lift the latch on the cage! We'll have to fix that with something more secure now we know what can happen!"

Abby and Connor shared a worried look.

"I'm on it!" Connor stated, placing a steadying hand on Abby's shoulder as she sat by a now unconscious Becker, applying pressure to his injury. He threw one last parting glance at the others before rushing off to the labs, calling to Toby through the comms as he went.

"Toby... Perhaps you'd like to come and help me? OK, I'll meet you there in five?" Connor added as Toby's voice responded through his comms.

He hoped Becker would be alright, but he looked so pale and was groaning in pain even in his unconscious state. Connor hurriedly scrubbed the tears that were rolling down his cheeks- no time for tears- he had work to do…

**~~oOOo~~**

Jess walked back into the ARC, hugging her purchases close to her chest. She was thrilled with what she'd bought, and couldn't wait until Becker saw her wearing them.

"Thank goodness you're back!" Abby greeted her at the ADD, standing beside Lorraine.

"What's wrong? Has something happened?" Jess cried immediately.

Abby looked at Lorraine, who looked back with a concerned expression on her face, and Abby moved quickly to Jess' side, and took her hand.

"What's happened?" Jess repeated, looking frightened. "Please... tell me quickly!"

"It's Becker. He's been hurt."

"Oh!..." Jess dropped the bags she was holding. "Is he... is it bad?"

"He'll be alright, Jess, I promise! It was a future predator that escaped its cage!"

"How did... never mind... how bad is it, Abby?" Jess whispered.

"Well, he's been taken to the ARC hospital. He's unconscious, and has lost a lot of blood. But he's alive and they're taking good care of him."

"I wasn't here! I should have been here!" she murmured.

She didn't know what to do. She wanted to cry but knew that wouldn't help. She wasn't sure she even had the right to cry- she wasn't his girlfriend or anything, but she couldn't help herself- even if he didn't want her in that way, she couldn't just stand by while he was hurt.

"I'm going to see him!" she decided.

"Jess- he's unconscious..."

"I don't care. I'm going to him. They say unconscious people can still hear you, right? Well then- I'll talk to him... comfort him. He needs to know we're here for him. Don't try to stop me, Abby- you'd do the same for Connor..."

Abby took a breath. "You're right, Jess, I would. Come on, I'll come with you."

The girls nodded at Lorraine's sympathetic parting of 'Give him my love!' and hurried off to the hospital wing. Abby kept her arm around Jess, as the younger girl was visibly shaking and looked petrified. He couldn't die. He just couldn't! He didn't even know that she loved him.

They were told to stay in the waiting room until the doctors had finished. Jess sat in a corner silently rocking back and forth, her knees drawn up and her arms holding them close to her body. After what seemed a lifetime to her, the door finally swung open and the doctor entered, closely followed by Matt, Evan and Emily who had just arrived after securing the menagerie.

Jess and Abby stood up, and Jess approached the doctor. "How... how is he?"

"Well, he's lost a lot of blood and had to have a transfusion. He's still unconscious, but seems to be stable."

"Will he be alright? Please, doctor... please be honest with me!"

"We'll know more as time goes on, Miss Parker. He's strong and fit and if the wound doesn't get infected he's got a very good prognosis. I'm sorry, but that's all I can tell you right now."

"Thank you, doctor." Jess said in a small voice.

The doctor knew Jess, of course, he'd worked at the ARC for some years and had grown to know the staff pretty well. He took Jess' elbow and drew her apart from the waiting group.

"Miss Parker... Jess- look..." he glanced around at the others, "Off the record, I'm sure he'll be fine. Trust me! I'm a good doctor!" They both laughed at his attempt at lightening the situation.

"May I please see him now?"

"Yes of course."

Everyone who worked at the ARC knew about Jess and Becker's fondness for each other- perhaps with the exception of the two people themselves who seemed totally oblivious as to how the other felt. The doctor felt sorry for Jess, and gently led her into Becker's room- he had a room to himself due to the extent of his injuries. Jess paused in the doorway, just looking at his pale, drawn face. There were tubes connected to monitors, and a drip slowly adding fresh plasma into his veins. Her face went pale, and the doctor became worried immediately.

"You alright? It looks worse than it is. I should have warned you. I just assumed you were used to this sort of thing by now- seeing how many injuries everyone has sustained at some time or another..."

"No... no, I'm fine. Thank you, doctor. I'll just sit here, if I may and talk to Becker. I promise I won't be in the way."

"That's fine. Press the buzzer, or call a nurse if you need anything." the doctor informed her as he finally left her alone.

Jess hovered by the bed, fussing a little with the covers, tweaking pristine sheets into place although they didn't need fixing and would have made any army sergeant major proud. Jess brushed a lock of hair back from Becker's forehead and gently kissed his cheek.

"You're OK, Becker." she whispered. "I'm here now, and I'm not going to leave you, I promise."

The doctor may have thought it was just the sight of all the wires etc., but Jess knew it was more than that. This was Becker. _Her_ Becker- the love of her life. She couldn't bear to see him like this. She wiped a stray tear away, and drew the only chair in the room closer to the bed.

"I'm here." she repeated. "It's OK, darling. I'm here."...

To Be Continued…


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else. Primeval- New World isn't mine either!

**Six!**

**Chapter Twenty**- Matt's visit

Lt Leeds was sitting at a computer in the little office he'd been allocated. He was thinking about Emily, how her smile made her eyes light up. He wondered if he'd ever find someone like her. He sighed and cast the thought aside. He couldn't dwell on it- he had to think about getting his career back on track when he returned back through the anomaly. He was tired of appearing to be 'the joke' of the team, although he hoped he'd shown his worth to them when it really mattered. This experience could be the making of him. It was indeed fortuitous that the anomaly led them here, he had to take full advantage of it!

He clicked the mouse, pausing to carefully read the information on the screen. He nodded to himself and connected his flash drive to the USB port of the computer. After the programme was saved, he moved on to the next screen... then to the next... and the next...

**~~oOOo~~**

Dylan was writing her report of the incident whilst she waited for Evan to return from the hospital. She really hoped Becker was alright. He'd lost so much blood so quickly! Those... what did they call them... predators? - they were terrifying. She couldn't believe how quickly they moved. She hadn't seen anything like it in her life! She'd seen them whilst helping Abby in the menagerie, of course but they'd melted into the background of their cells and she had only caught a glance of their profile once or twice. She hoped they'd never encounter them back home!

Evan came down the stairs and walked to where she was sitting, and kissed her cheek affectionately. When had their relationship changed, she wondered fleetingly. One minute they were flirting and she was hoping for more, the next they were together! She put it down to that silly bet between Becker and Mac, but whatever the reason, she was really happy.

"How is he?" she asked.

"Still out of it but the doc says he'll be fine. He's a tough guy."

Dylan nodded in agreement. "What about Jess?"

"She won't leave him. Says she'll stay there until he awakens."

"Bless her. They're not together though, are they?"

"No? Coulda fooled me!"

Silence fell between them for a moment. It was a comfortable silence though, and as Dylan lifted her head to look at him, he caught her gaze and she almost melted at the look in his soft blue eyes. They seemed to sparkle and something in his glance made her tingle from head to foot.

They automatically moved closer together, Evan's hand clasping her wrist. Heat flowed up her arm from his touch and she lifted her head slightly as he bent towards her. His kiss was lingering, gentle and loving. Her hand reached out to curl around his neck, and his snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him. The step of someone approaching made them quickly draw apart, and as the ARC member of staff went about his daily business, they softly smiled at each other.

"Do you think the camp out's going ahead?" Dylan asked. She didn't want to be thoughtless to Becker's situation, but she really wanted to watch the sun go down with Evan and enjoy his company.

"Yes, Jess has insisted we all continue as normal. She won't be there, of course but hoped we'd all have fun. She wants to stay with Becker." Evan squeezed her hand, he had to go to the armoury to see if he could help Matt, seeing as how the ARC was a man down.

"See you later, Dylan!" he said softly, leaving her in no doubt that he was as excited about tonight as she was.

Her eyes followed him as he went. Her hand touched her lips where his had been and she sighed.

"You look a little flushed!" a voice said quietly.

She turned to Abby. "Don't be ridiculous." she replied and shook her long hair as she pulled herself together.

Stop acting like a lovesick schoolgirl, she admonished herself. She returned to her report. Best get this finished, she decided trying to block out all thoughts of tonight with Evan. Sooner she was done- the sooner she'd be able to spend time with him!...

**~~oOOo~~**

Matt quietly left the ARC, he had something he had to attend to before going to the camp out this evening. He'd been really concerned about Becker, but with the doctor's confident assurance that he'd be fine, they'd all decided to go ahead with the evening to lighten the glum atmosphere after the nasty incident. It was a shame Becker and Jess would miss it- he would have liked to have seen those two at the camp out- their constant dancing around each other made him laugh. He'd heard that Abby and Connor had been even worse before they got together, but found that hard to believe. No one could be worse than those two- not even Matt and Emily themselves...

His thoughts immediately turned to Emily. At least they were both mature enough to realise the attraction they felt towards each other- it was just that she came from a more... closed time where women were subservient to men- where they weren't allowed to speak up freely or show their feelings openly, although he believed the suffragette movement was around at that time. He didn't know much about it. Another thing to add to the list of things he didn't know about Emily and her time. There was so much they had to learn about each other!

He did know how he felt though- he just had to look at her- hear her voice and his body would betray him and turn to jelly in her presence. One glance into those gorgeous eyes...

He sighed. His father had warned him not to get involved- to give Emily up to Ethan to stop New Dawn, although he hadn't known that it was called that at the time. It hadn't been Ethan causing the problem though, it turned out that it had been Philip Burton instead. Still, Ethan had proved to be a cold blooded killer and he could have easily killed Emily before he was finally stopped. Matt couldn't believe the almost physical pain he felt at the thought of the time he'd found her in that coffin in Charlotte's family's mausoleum, and he shivered as his blood ran cold!..

**~~oOOo~~**

He'd arrived at his destination- the cemetery where his father had been buried, and slowly made his way through the graves, looking at the various headstones as he passed on his way. He finally stopped beside a beautiful old oak tree, standing majestically at the edge of a trickling river. There in prime place at the foot of the tree was his father's final resting place. He knelt down, pulling up a few stray weeds as he bent, brushing away some fallen leaves at the same time.

He took his time tidying the grave, and placed the beautiful blooms he'd brought with him into the fixed vase attached to the headstone. He finally stood and took a deep breath, looking at the words carved on the gravestone.

"Hey, Gideon... dad." he said quietly. "It's nice here. I hope you like it... " he suddenly stopped, smiling with slight embarrassment at talking to a gravestone. He glanced behind him, but no one was around, and he sighed as he turned back.

"Look- I don't know if you can hear me or not, but... I really miss you, dad. You and me- well we were a good team... weren't we? The only two people who knew our secret- our mission. Well, we did it, dad. This world is as beautiful as it was when we first set sight on it- so green, the air so fresh and no sign of those... things that plagued our time. The future predators they call them here. It's amazing, dad. I wish... I wish you'd survived long enough to enjoy the knowledge that we did it- saved the world!"

Matt looked down at the grave for a moment, brushing away the tear that fell. He walked to the side and spoke directly to the headstone, visualising Gideon's face and soft caring eyes as he continued.

"The thing is... I've become...close to someone. A girl- a woman. It's Emily. You remember her? You... you said I shouldn't get involved with her, that she could lead us to the person we sought. We were wrong, dad- it wasn't him... Ethan, I mean.

I er... I love her, dad. I'm sorry if I've disappointed you, but she's the one. If you could have known her, you'd have loved her too. So I'm sorry, but this is my time now, and I've got to follow my heart."

As Matt visualised saying all this to his father, he could suddenly imagine Gideon smiling at him, and placing his hand soothingly onto Matt's shoulder. His father would have supported him, he realised. He'd always supported him, they'd just had this huge weight thrust upon their shoulders- to save the world. Matt smiled, at last.

"Thanks, dad!" he whispered. "I knew you'd understand. I'll look after her, I swear, like you took care of mother until the end... Well- I just wanted to let you know. I'll see you soon..." he finished as he turned away and slowly made his way back through the cemetery.

He turned back before the grave was out of sight and whispered. "Bye, dad." before he continued on his way, suddenly feeling free of the guilt that had chained his heart and emotions all this time.

He suddenly laughed, and a couple out walking their dog looked at him in surprise before laughing with him and continuing with their walk. He didn't care- he felt carefree and on top of the world. Tonight, he'd talk to Emily and admit his feelings for her. He hoped she felt the same, but he felt confident- he couldn't wait!...

To Be Continued...


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else. Primeval- New World isn't mine either!

**Six!**

**Chapter Twenty One**- Camp Out!

"I'm so relieved Becker's doing so well!" Emily said to Abby and Dylan as they shared a moment together in the canteen.

Abby held her mug of steaming coffee in her hands and sighed in agreement. "Yes, it's good news. Jess still won't leave his side, though. She says that Becker can hear her although he's still unconscious, and doesn't want him to feel that he's been forgotten."

"Do you think that's true- that he can hear her?"

"Dunno, but the doctor says he's unconscious now more from the drugs they're giving him to let his body recover than from the injury itself, so maybe. Hopefully this will get them both to admit their feelings for one another- they're obviously crazy about each other, everyone can see it!"

"Yes, I noticed as soon as I saw them together." Dylan agreed. "They're adorable! The ARC's wonderful- better than a dating agency- you should advertise it 'work here and find love... 100% success rate!' Brilliant!"

They all laughed, and fell into a comfortable silence whilst they all drifted into their own thoughts.

"Connor and I met here." Abby smiled, remembering. "We were no more than kids when we stumbled into this crazy life! Connor was a student at uni, and I worked in a zoo. Who'd have thought it would all turn out as it has?" She fell silent, still thinking about their time together.

"Aah!" the others said together.

"What!" she said, looking up in surprise from her reverie.

"Adorable!"

"Oh stop it, you two!"

They all laughed again. Emily looked up at the girls. "May I... may I ask you something?"

"Of course." Abby replied.

"Sure!" Dylan agreed.

"You're both courting?"

Abby and Dylan shared an amused glance at the term.

"How... how did you know your gentlemen liked you?"

Abby almost spat at her coffee, as she burst out laughing. "Gentlemen! But, I guess you have a point there, Emily. Connor is a very gentle, caring man. I never thought about it in that way before! Well, we kind of took a while to get together but we both knew we cared about each other- we were just too scared to take it further."

"Evan just grabbed me and kissed me!" Dylan laughed. "No seriously, we've been getting closer every day. You just... you just know, Emily. "

"Yeah. When they look at you, and your eyes lock together, and you just can't seem to look away." Abby said dreamily.

"Or you feel empty when they're not with you." Dylan added.

"Every nerve screams out just from one little touch." Abby whispered.

"Do you feel that way with Matt, Emily?"

"I... I think so. I mean, I miss him now, even though I'm having a lovely time here with you both. It's just that… sometimes he makes me feel... very unladylike! But that's how _I_ feel- how do I know he feels the same about me?"

"Do you catch him looking at you when you suddenly look up or turn around? Does he take every opportunity to touch you, or hold your hand?"

"Yes! Yes he does, he's very affectionate. But how do I know he really likes me in _that_ way?"

"Emily- Matt is always with you- he seeks you out when he can't see you, and puts his arm around you and pulls you close at every opportunity. He likes you, Emily- in that way! I just know it."

"Oh!" Emily's cheeks went slightly pink as she registered the fact that she really knew all this in her heart- she'd just been too worried that it was her newly found freedom making her think he liked her.

During the time she'd been here- she'd noticed that not all men were so truthful and honest with their women... they often made them feel they cared about them but in the end had only wanted one thing... but she knew Matt wasn't like that. She had to stop over- thinking, and embrace what they shared.

"Thank you." she said quietly, sipping her tea. Tonight was going to be great fun and she was really looking forward to spending time with Matt, now feeling secure in the knowledge that he was too...

**~~oOOo~~**

The teams met in the field where they were camping. Connor was already engrossed in putting his tent up, and wasn't finding it too much trouble. Abby and he'd chosen a spot a short way apart from the others, where they were planning to spend a little time alone. Abby was unloading the rest of the gear as Toby advised everyone else where to set up their tents.

Emily had decided to throw herself into the event and not worry about the hard floors or anything else now that she knew she wanted to pursue a relationship with Matt. Matt had returned from his excursion in a lighter, almost frivolous mood and she was determined that tonight would define their relationship. By this time tomorrow, she hoped she'd know if they were going to just be friends or hopefully more. She was nervous, but excited, and couldn't help but respond in kind to his good mood and joking and teasing.

Evan and Dylan were having a little trouble putting up their tent, both insisting their way was the correct way, and getting nowhere at all. Evan finally threw down the two tubes he was holding and yelled over to Connor.

"This tent is broken, Connor!" he said. "Is there another we can have?"

Connor wandered over and picked up the pieces Evan had discarded. "It's not broken, Evan." he said. "You've just got this part upside down... see? This goes like this... then that goes there... done! Easy when you're a genius!"

Evan rolled his eyes as Dylan cried. "See! Didn't I say that! Ev..." Her words were cut off as Evan laughingly grabbed her and kissed her thoroughly.

Connor grimaced, waving his hands at them. "Urgh, you guys. Get a room- or a tent!" he laughed at his own joke and wandered back to Abby and pulled her close to him, muttering 'I'm going to!'

"Abby..." he continued. "Let's go inside our tent. I want to... er... talk to you."

"Talk? What about?"

"You know... talk! About... stuff!" Connor said waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Now, Connor? We've got all night and I want to help Toby set up the cooking area..."

"I know, but you're wearing... that top. And those tiny, tight little legging... things. You look so hot..."

Connor was rewarded with Abby's cheeks suddenly colouring. It wasn't often she blushed, but after their long separation, any attention from Connor thrilled and excited her. She was so happy they had resolved their differences.

"Well, I'm sure Lorraine will be here soon, and Toby can manage without me for a few minutes..."

Connor raised his eyebrows, and Abby laughed. "OK, stud! At least five minutes!"

Connor looked most put out. "Five? Really, Abby?"

"Come on, then... if you're still coming?" Abby glanced around before grabbing Connor's hand and pulling him towards their tent. They went inside, laughing and giggling, just enjoying being together.

Toby, Dylan, and Evan looked at each other, smiling at the antics of the two young people.

"OK, here's where we'll set up the 'kitchen.' We've got a huge stew to cook for everyone to share. It'll be great!" Toby announced, a little disappointed that Lorraine hadn't arrived yet. She must be running late, and Toby hoped she'd come soon.

They all set about sorting out the food, laughing and bantering with each other. They didn't notice a lone figure watching from afar. It suddenly disappeared from view. It wasn't yet time for the dark silhouette to make its move. There were too many people about just now. The figure settled down to wait, and plan. There was plenty of time...

To Be Continued...


End file.
